


One Life

by Jacqueline (LFN_Archivist)



Series: One Choice, One Life [2]
Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFN_Archivist/pseuds/Jacqueline
Summary: This story was originally posted to the LFN Storyboard Archives by Jacqueline.





	One Life

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to my mom Barbara who supports me in everything that I do.

A little voice squealed through the house and Michael searched for his little girl. It was the game they played every morning before Grace got dressed. Michael knew that she always liked to hide behind the front door. He snuck up and stood right beside it. 

"I wonder where she could be," He could see her peeking out of behind the door. "Here she is!" 

He grabbed the laughing child and put her over his shoulders. She was almost three and Michael still could not believe how fast she was growing. He brought her down and she kissed him on the nose. "Love you Daddy." 

Her little voice made him melt inside. This little miracle changed his life and helped him to get in touch with his life. He kissed her forehead. "Lets go wake up Mommy." 

Nikita had been having a great dream when she heard a little voice whispering in her ear. 

"Mommy, wake up." 

Nikita opened her eyes and grabbed Grace and tickled her. "Who is the little monster waking me up?" 

Nikita picked her daughter up and looked into her little face. "It was Daddy's plan." Her little green eyes stared at Nikita and smiled. 

"Well how about you go watch Barney while I get Daddy?" Nikita carried her into the adjoining room and plopped her in front of the TV. 

Michael appeared at the door way and said, "Nikita she is too intelligent to watch Barney?" 

Nikita came up to him. "Oh really? Are you jealous because you did not get to see it when you were young?" 

Michael ignored Nikita's little teasing and kissed her on the mouth gently but forced his tongue inside and she let him in to discover each part of her mouth. 

"Good morning, my love." 

He held her in his arms and she kissed his cheek. "Yes but last night was better." 

"Eww Mommy and Daddy kiss, yucky." Their daughter covered her eyes and laughed. 

"Lets do this else where." Nikita closed the little gate in her daughters playroom so she would not go anywhere without their knowledge. The room was right across from Michael and Nikita's but they were extra careful. 

Michael sat Nikita down on the bed and kissed down her neck gently. But she pushed him away. 

"Michael, we made love three time last night. I am sure we accomplished our mission." 

Michael rubbed the side of her face. "Just double checking. I bet this one will look like you." 

They were planning on having another baby. They had wanted to wait to make sure their situation was secure after all they had gone through before. Grace used to have Nikita's color of hair but now she was all Michael. Emerald green eyes and his auburn hair and she was a very beautiful child which was obvious because of where her genes came from. 

Their life had been secure. They had not heard from Madeline, Jones or Elena. They were now mentally secure and ready to move on with their life. 

"Okay we will see. But I don't even know if I am pregnant Michael. It sure wasn't hard to conceive Grace and from the pace we have been going at the last few days, I am sure that I am pregnant by now." 

Michael all of a sudden grounded her and pushed into the bed. "Are you saying that you don't want to make love?" 

Nikita leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently. "Just making sure you want to do it?" 

Michael leaned down and kissed her lips while he removed his white T-shirt. He kissed up and down her neck and down her shirt to her naval and removed her shirt. 

"Michael. Please take me now. Our daughter is awake." 

Michael looked up at her and agreed. "No problem." 

He removed her panties and kissed the inside of her thighs. He inserted a finger into her core and felt her wet and ready for him. He wanted to play a little so he inserted his tongue lightly. 

Nikita clasped the sheets. "Michael, please." But he knew she wanted him to continue and so he stroked his tongue inside of her lightly. 

"Oh Michael." 

Her little whimpers made him want her more and he stroked up and down her walls even harder. His arousal had grown in a matter of seconds and he needed her but he continued his love torture. 

He came up to her face and looked into her pleading eyes. "Do you want me?" 

She nodded and removed his flannel pajama pants and begged his to go inside of her. 

He enfolded his arms around her and teased her entry. She looked at him with angry begging eyes and leaned her hips up to him "Now Michael!" 

He went inside of her full force and she held onto to him for dear life trying to adjust to this beautiful man. 

He let her adjust to him them slipped almost out then looked into her eyes. "Look at me." 

Nikita tried to focus into his eyes and he slipped back into her and she let out a loud moan but Michael covered it with his mouth. He kissed her hard and started to ride her fast. 

In and out. He would go in and hit her center and pull out and roughly push back inside. 

Nikita came quickly but Michael pounded through it. She held onto his hips and pushed him inside. 

He gave her one final thrust. He put his head into her neck. He spent his hot fluid into her. 

She could feel his weight on her and his heavy breathing. She heard him whisper into her ear. "I love you." 

Life could not get any better 

Deep in the woods a man sat smoking his cigarettes. He had his own agenda and had been looking for Michael for three years and still had no success. 

His name was Abdul Vacek. The youngest and slimiest of the three brothers and he was supposed to have inherited Sala's business if it weren't for Adam Samuelle. The will said whichever male was the next in line would get control and since Sala had only a daughter, Abdul thought he was in the clear. But Elena had a son and he was next in line but the only problem was that he was only nine and a half and needed his legal father to run it for him until Adam was of age. 

He did not want Michael to take over but to sign away his rights to Adam. He needed to sign Adam's control to Abdul in order for Abdul to take over. 

But he was a slimy impatient and evil man. He either wanted to train Adam to be a terrorist or give Adam a stable home and have Michael work in his place. He knew of Michael's reputation and wanted a man like that. The only problem now was that Abdul hated Michael with a passion after what he had done to Elena and Adam. He ran off with another woman and Michael was now going to pay for his betrayal. Abdul had run out of patience and was sick of waiting for little Adam to grow. 

Adam would either come under his control or die. It was a simple as that. He knew the only way to get Michael to come out was through Adam. And so he made his plans. 

Nikita pushed her daughter on the swing as Michael watched. 

He loved them more then anything in this world. Nikita looked up at him and smiled and told her daughter to say wave at Daddy. 

"Hi Daddy." Michael smiled and waved at his daughter and then the memory of Adam and Elena waving to him the day he planted the tree filled his mind. He covered his face. 

Nikita saw his troubled look and put Grace in the sand box. 

She ran over to him and touched his face. "Michael, what's wrong?" 

Michael looked up and saw his beloved. "Nothing, just a headache." But Nikita knew that wasn't the problem and she kissed him on the mouth lightly. He wrapped his arms around her and 

"Michael I wanted to know what you thought about sending Grace to preschool in the mornings?" 

Michael came totally out of his thoughts and said, "Out of the question. No." 

Nikita turned around to him and was a bit angry. "Michael she needs a normal life and needs to meet other children. I would stay at the school of you felt better with that." 

"Nikita we have discussed this. No I want her in this house." 

Nikita walked ahead and then turned around. "Michael she needs to have a normal childhood. She has never even seen another child. Please for her." 

Michael looked at her with a Section face. "Don't ask me to do this Nikita. That is why we are having a baby, so she will have some one. End of discussion." 

Michael walked past her and picked up his daughter and kissed her. "Michael— please." But he ignores her and went in the house to put Grace down for her nap. 

Nikita was sick and tired of the way things were going. He had been edgy for months now and she was going to put her foot down very soon. 

A month and a half had past and Abdul had put his final plans into motion. He was on an airplane to Switzerland where Elena and Adam had lived for the last three years. He would make his approach very civil because he knew that he would probably get a positive response from Elena. 

He thought more about his little problem and felt that he could probably persuade her to help him get Michael back a bit. She probably has her own personal vengeance inside of her. 

"Just wait Michael Samuelle. You think you had troubles before. Wait until you meet me. They always say the youngest gets what he wants. Well I will and I promise you I will do anything to get my prize." 

Nikita was in the bathroom while Michael was downstairs feeding Grace. The tension had grown so much between them and Nikita was so upset and confused. He had become so controlling and different. Something was wrong and he would not let her into his troubled soul. 

She was crying in the bathroom but that was not the reason she was in here. She felt so strange and remembered the feeling. She was late and crampy and so she used one of the five million pregnancy tests that she and Michael had gotten months earlier. 

She was waiting impatiently and paced the floor biting her nails. She took a deep breath and brought the test up to her eyes. Positive. She held her mouth positive. She was happy and sad at the same time because now that how Michael was acting, how would he react? 

She hid the test in the box and put it in the towel closet because she heard Michael come into the room. "Nikita! Nikita!" 

She appeared at the bathroom door and he ran over to her. "Why did you scream? Are you alright?" 

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "I saw a spider. That's all." 

He held onto to her and then let go to go out the door. "Michael where is Grace?" 

He turned around and told her she was sleeping in her bed. 

"Michael, please come sit down. We need to talk." 

"About what?" He looked at her with suspicious eyes. 

She held out her hand and had tears in her eyes, "Please Michael." He walked over to her and sat next to her and held her. He rubbed the sides of her face and kissed her forehead. 

"What's wrong? Tell me." He looked into her eyes with concern. 

"Michael its you. You have been so strange this past month. I wake up at night to find you gone from our bed and downstairs looking out the window and when you do sleep you don't sleep easy. There are so many things and you have become so controlling and some of the things you say to me hurt me. Tell me what is wrong with you and let me in." 

She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Please tell me." 

"No Nikita." He took her hands off of him and started to leave. 

"Michael what does this have to do with Elena and Adam?" She yelled it out and Michael spun around and stared at her. 

"How did you know that?" 

She came over to him and looked him in the eyes. "You talk in your sleep Michael and scream their names. Let me in. Tell me whats wrong. You have been running our own home as if it were Section." 

He looked at her with anger in his eyes. "How can you say that? Look what I have done for you. A home, I am trying to give you a new baby and my love for you." 

"Michael, its not that. Something is haunting you and destroying you and then you behavior begins to adversely affect how you are with Grace and I." 

Michael didn't think about how his daughter was feeling. He leaned against the wall and sat down. 

She came over to him and kneeled down. "Whats wrong Michael?" 

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "A month ago when you and Grace were on the swings. A memory triggered of Adam and me and Elena and they have been coming to me since then." 

She leaned down and kissed him on the fore head. "And you feel guilty because you thought I would be upset. No Michael. I would never expect you to forget them or stop loving Adam. No I understand and I am glad that you told---." 

Michael covered his hand over her mouth lightly. "No Nikita you don't get it. These memories increase every day and I don't feel guilty. It is killing me inside not knowing where he is or what he is doing. I lost them and I am not going to lose you." 

Nikita stood up because she did not know how to react to this information because it did bother her immensely but Michael needed her right now. 

"Michael why don't you go back to Center and locate them. I would understand. But I want you to come back to me. Be the strong man I know you to be. You have to let us have our life together. Grace needs to go to school and---." 

"Nikita she will not leave this house." 

That was it Nikita was pissed. "Michael STOP! This life we have is not the one you had with Elena and Adam. We have only one life and you seem to think that you can live here and in the past. You obviously can not let go so until you can come to your senses Grace and I are leaving." 

Michael screamed, "No!" He backed Nikita into the wall and kissed her ferociously and she kissed back but stopped in the middle of it. 

"Michael please hear me." 

He looked into her face with intense eyes and said, "Nikita I wont let you go. I love you and I am sorry." 

"Michael, I think it is best if we just go for a little while until you can resolve you problems." 

Michael backed away and thought out his solution. "Nikita, I will get through this little mental crisis. That's all it is and if you cant live with me like this. I understand but you will not take Grace away. She stays." 

"Michael please. She is my child too. I wont leave her. You are using her to get me to stay here." 

Michael came up to Nikita. "Don't ever say that I use our child to get what I want. I want you but not if I have to be separated from Grace. Please don't leave me. 

She could see the desperation in his eyes and still was not sure id she could live like this. 

"Nikita," he held her face and kissed her eyebrows. "What you are telling me now is that you can only love me when things are easy and when they rough you cannot handle it and you are out the door. Is that how you truly feel?" 

Nikita saw the truth in what he was saying and realized that was the message she was giving off. She kissed him gently and then looked into his eyes. "I love you and I will help you." 

They ended up in bed and she made gentle sweet love to him. She decided to wait to tell him about the baby because he had enough on his plate to deal with. They were both wrong in the way they acted towards each other and she could not blame him but love him and every part of him. 

Adam had grown into beautiful young boy. He was nine almost ten and was a very intelligent boy. Elena thought he was so much like Michael even the way he smiled. She watched him as he played football with his friends in their back yard. She was making plans for his birthday and was trying to decide what a ten-year old would want. 

She heard her front door close but passed it off because the wind was strong on this cold fall day. She heard footsteps in her kitchen and she turned around and dropped her glass and screamed. 

"Oh Elena I am so sorry to have walked in. I did not mean to scare you." He backed up a bit to let her calm down. 

"Mommy, Mommy. Are you alright?" Adam came in and saw the strange man. "Who is that Mommy?" 

Elena was still in shock but she kissed Adam on the head and told him to go back outside. "This man is here to see Mommy." 

Adam looked at the man strangely and then went back outside. Elena then studied the man with fearful eyes. She recognized him from somewhere but could not really tell. 

"May I sit down? I have not come to harm you." He said calmly and smoothly and she nodded her head. He looked a lot like her father but much younger. 

He had greased-back black hair and piercing black eyes. He was a bit handsome but he had an evil look to him. 

Elena sat down but her hands were shaking. 

"Elena, please stay calm. My name is Abdul Vacek. I am your father's youngest brother. I am sure you don't remember but Sala left when I was only sixteen so that's why you don't recognize me." 

Elena then remembered her very young uncle she had as a child. "Oh yes. I am so sorry. Yes I do remember. Its just that I thought that you had vanished or so what I heard." 

He was careful with his story. "Yes well I have been working behind the scenes until the whole Vacek war with everyone was over. Your boy Adam is it? He is a beautiful boy. Definitely, a Vacek." 

This statement bothered Elena a bit and she stood up. "What brings you here?" 

"Elena you know why I must be here. Adam is next in line for the business and I either need him or Michael." 

She turned around to him and yelled, "My son will never be a terrorist and I promised my husband that." 

He got up and said coyly, "Well then that's too bad for Adam." 

She came right up into his face. "Look I have people who will protect me and Adam from you. I am not afraid of you and I want you to leave." 

"Not without the boy." He lit up his cigarette and sat down. "What if I told you that you can have your precious Michael back if you did this." 

Elena came over to him and looked right into his eyes. "I would never use my son against Michael. Michael is dead and that is that." 

He laughed hysterically. "Oh my poor child. You should know by now that I know every little detail of your life including that Michael left you for a blond named… Oh what was it? Nikita?" 

Elena had tears welling up. "Get out now." And she turned around to wait for him to leave. 

He came up to her ear. "Oh did I hit a sensitive issue. I can make that all go away. With my plan you can have your precious husband back with you." 

She turned around and faced him but she was letting go of her strength because Michael was her weakness. "Don't you think that I tried that three years ago? He will never leave Nikita. I know that already so why should I try now? I am over him." 

"Really? Just because Center told you to be. Come on Elena give me a break. We are family here. Nikita will not be a problem for him. Trust me." He smiled at her but in a smart devilish way. 

"I don't even know you." She was losing her grip because of the chance that she might get Michael back. 

"Oh I know that my dear but I think that you will want to. Here is my card. I can get Michael back for you. If you want to hear more. Call me." 

He left her standing there with a thousand thoughts trying to get into her head. 

When he stepped outside he saw Adam staring at him and he kept walking. He set a very good bait and now all he had to do was reel her in. 

Adam did not like the look of this man and went in to see his mother. He found her sitting down in deep thought. 

He came up to her and touched her arm lightly. "Mommy? Are you feeling okay? Did that man hurt you?" 

She looked up at her brown-eyed son. "No honey I am fine. You go get washed up for dinner. We are having your favorite Shells and Cheese." 

Adam jumped up and down. "Yeah! Mommy I love it and Daddy used to love it too. That was our favorite dinner. I am going to wash quickly." He ran out. 

She frowned at the mention of Michael. She sat down to continue her thoughts on this whole idea. 

Michael and Nikita were still in bed when they heard Grace cry out for them. "Mommy. Daddy." 

Nikita woke up and kissed Michael. She was going to let him rest for a bit. It was the first time that he had slept soundly in a long time. 

She walked into her little girl's room and saw her peeking out from behind the covers, her shining eyes beaming up at Nikita. 

"Come on, Grace. Lets go get you ready to play outside. It s cold today." 

Nikita stared to dress her child in very warm clothes. Grace loved to play after her nap but usually her Daddy took her out while Mommy made dinner. 

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" she asked with a bit disappointment he was not here. 

Nikita smiled and kissed her daughter's cheeks. "He is sleeping. Daddy needs a nap like you sometimes." 

Grace smiled and reached her arms up to her Mommy. "Up." Nikita picked her up and they went down the stairs, she left Michael a note telling him they would be outdoors. Then she and Grace went out into the cold. The sun was out but it did not provide enough warmth to not have to wear heavy coats. 

She decided to take Grace to the beach down the long path from their house because Michael had not taken either one of them there in so long. 

When they got to the beach, she sat down in the sand with Grace in her lap. "This place is where your Dad and I started our whole life together. This is our special place and it will always be here." Nikita was trying to explain her emotions to her little daughter but she knew Grace could not understand. 

"Mommy. Bird. I see the bird." Grace was pointing at the birds and Nikita kissed her head and let her chase them. Nikita stood up and stared at her child and then out to the water. 

She thought to herself, "What has happened to us Michael? What happened to the man who helped me conceive our daughter right on this very beach? I need you to let me in or I am afraid I will lose you." 

Michael woke up to find Nikita gone and figured that she must be with Grace downstairs. He went down and called for her but she did not answer. "Nikita!" He panicked a bit but he saw her note. 

He grabbed his coat and searched the grounds for her but still no sign of either one of them. "Nikita?" He called out into the area. The sun was setting and getting dark. "Grace? Answer Daddy." 

He looked in the direction of the beach and ran down the path till he saw Nikita staring out into the sunset with Grace. He took a deep breath and realized at that moment his own behavior that Nikita had been trying to tell him about. 

He walked over and placed his arms from behind her and she looked up at him and smiled. 

"Daddy. The sun is going bye bye." He picked up his daughter and spoke French to her and she nodded her head and ran down to the water. 

He then hugged Nikita from behind and kissed at her earlobe. "We will get through this." 

She turned around and rubbed her finger at his chin. "I know. I love you." 

She kissed him gently and he rained gentle soft kisses all over her face. 

Elena woke up in a cold sweat. She had been dreaming about Michael. She got up out of bed and went downstairs to get some water. She sat on the couch in her living room and looked out into the night. 

She could not deny the idea, her desire to get him back into her life. She thought inside that her father was able to elude Section all of those years and her uncle would be able to as well. But Nikita? 

What would happen to Nikita and her baby? Michael would never give them up. But she was sure that her uncle could take care of it. She looked down at the card and at the phone and bit her nails. She picked it up and dialed. 

"Yes?" his voice said over the other line. 

"I'm ready to hear and take you up on your offer." She hung up the phone and prayed that this would all work out. 

The weeks had gone by and Nikita realized that she would soon have to tell Michael about their new child but she wanted to create the right moment. She was almost three months pregnant and not showing yet but she could not hide for much longer if she waited. 

She was cooking breakfast and heard Michael and Grace up in the shower. Grace was such a Daddy's girl. It did not bother Nikita she just thought it was funny that any female of any age could fall for him. 

She heard a noise in her kitchen and realized it was not Michael. She turned around and screamed. 

"Nikita, please. Have you forgotten all of your training already?" It was Madeline. 

Nikita stared her up and down for a moment and tried to recover herself from the shock of seeing her again. Madeline's hair had grown to her shoulders and she aged a little but she was still attractive and had that mysterious look about her still. 

"Why are you here?" Nikita was scared because she never wanted to see them again. 

"Nikita sit down please. I am here to see Michael but you should hear what I have to say as well," Madeline said calmly and with confidence. 

Michael ran into the kitchen and saw Nikita and then Madeline but he did not show the shock on his face. "Madeline. Good to see you." She stood up and Michael kissed her on the cheeks. 

"Grace its ok you can come down." Michael called to his nervous child. 

She ran into the room and held onto her Mommy. "Mommy screamed. I am scared too," she said with her mousy voice. She spotted Madeline. "Who is that?" 

Madeline leaned down to her and smiled. "Hello, I am Madeline. You must be Grace. My you are a big girl." 

Grace smiled a bit then looked at Michael. "Grace go in the next room and play with your toys ok. Mommy and Daddy have to talk to the nice lady." 

She hugged Nikita and Michael and stopped in front of Madeline. "How did you know my name?" 

Madeline whispered in her ear. "It's a secret." Grace giggled and left the room. 

Michael waited until she was out of hearing range and then he put on his section face. 

Madeline sat down smiling. "She has your curious personality Nikita but physically she is Michael." 

Michael sat down and stared at her. "Why are you here?" 

Nikita sat down as well because she knew Madeline would not just drop by to say hello. It wasn't in her nature. 

Madeline looked down and took a deep breath then back up at Michael. "I would not have come here if it was not important. This matter mostly concerns you Michael. Its about Adam." 

Nikita looked at Michael and saw the anxiousness building in his eyes because he wanted to hear everything. 

"Is he alright?" He asked in a very calm manner. 

"Yes he is. For now. Are you aware that Sala had a younger brother named Abdul?" 

Michael thought for a moment. "Yes I remember reading that he was supposed to have died as a teen. Why?" 

"Well, he is far from dead and he wants Sala's business but the only thing preventing him from getting it is--." 

"Adam." Michael said with a little tension in his tone. 

"Yes, he has Elena and Adam in his compound but the strange thing is Elena went on her own free will and he is planning to train Adam." 

Michael stood up and hit the table. "Elena promised she would never do that to him. Adam cannot be trained or become part of this company until I sign the termination of my rights to him." 

Madeline looked at Nikita. She just had her head down because she knew where this was going. 

"Michael. Abdul is dangerous and will stop it nothing to get what he wants. You have to come back to Section if you want your son to remain alive. Abdul is trying to draw you out and if you refuse Adam will die under his hands because he wants this company." 

Nikita stood up and left the room because this was too much for her to deal with. She knew what Elena was trying to do but would talk to Michael later. She went and picked up Grace and went upstairs. 

Michael watched her leave and then looked back at Madeline. "I wont sign away my son nor will I let him die." Michael pressed his hands to his head. "This was all supposed to be over." 

"Michael I know how much you love Nikita and Grace but its your choice. There is no other way we can handle this without spilling blood. If Section finds them, I can't promise you that Adam will be spared." 

Michael nodded at Madeline and she left. "I will see you at Section." 

He went upstairs to see Nikita. She was waiting in their bedroom and standing by the window. He walked up behind her and turned her around. 

She had tears streaming down her face. "You have to go, don't you?" 

He held her face in his hands and kissed her tears away. "Yes but not without you and Grace. You are coming so I can protect you both." 

Nikita backed away. "Michael, I don't want to bring her to Section. I don't want her to have any idea of who we were before. I can't. 

"Nikita I am not leaving the two of you here alone. That man could find you both and use you against me like he is Adam. He is going to ask me to join his organization and I can't have all of my loved ones uses as leverage." 

Nikita was a bit confused. "Michael, how do you know all this already?" 

He held his tongue. "I just know Nikita. I will explain later. Pack up Grace's things and I get us ready. You must come. We will be in an apartment near Section." 

She agreed and went to get Grace. 

Michael sighed and said to himself, "I hope after all of this I don't lose you." 

Elena had been living in Jordan for a month and it wasn't too bad considering what she would be getting for doing all of this. 

"Mommy, look at this new game boy Uncle Abdul gave me." Adam was showing his mother his wonderful new toy. Adam was being spoiled and pampered. 

"That's great sweetheart. You can show Mommy how to play later. I want you to go to your room while I talk to your uncle." Adam ran out. 

"Good morning Elena." Abdul came in with a smile. "I trust you are well." 

"Yes. But I was wondering why you keep giving him things. He has enough." 

"Don't worry about it. I came to tell you that my source at Section tells me that Michael and Nikita have arrived at Section so we are right on time. This has not even begun." 

Elena rolled her eyes. She was changing as the days passed. She was becoming obsessed with the power her son could inherit and was ready to play her role. 

Nikita walked through the old familiar walkways and parts of Section. Walter was brought back but he was not in his usual place. Nikita wanted to see him and began her search of him. Grace was actually in Section but in an area created for children because operatives were now allowed to keep their babies if they got pregnant. 

"Hello Nikita." A familiar voice came from behind. Nikita turned to see Quinn. Perfect. 

"Hello Quinn." Nikita kept walking. 

"I never thought I would see you here again. You know you never did apologize for what you did to me." Quinn was still the same little bitch she was. 

Nikita turned and laughed in her face. "It was nothing personal. I am surprised it had not been done to you before. People would've paid me money if they knew what I did to you. I guess I should have tied you up a bit harder." 

"Ha Ha. See you later." Nikita and Quinn never really liked each other and Nikita had made it worse pretending to be Quinn that one time. Anyway. 

Nikita went up to see Grace and she found her in Walter's arms. She stood at the doorway listening to him tell Grace about how the happy times he had with Nikita. 

"Making moves on my daughter Walter?" Nikita laughed and he got up and hugged her tightly. 

"Its good to see you Sugar. Never thought that I would again. And Sugar Jr. too." Walter stood back and picked up Grace. "I knew she was yours the minute I say her but I have to tell you she has a Michael paint job." 

Nikita laughed and her spirit felt a bit of happiness. Walter could also see the despair in her countenance 

He put Grace down to play and sat down with Nikita on the floor. "I heard about Michael going after Adam and Elena." 

She looked at him with hurt eyes. "I know Walter, he always does. Elena just needs to prick her finger and he is there." 

"Sugar you cant be upset about this. This situation is critical. Adam could die." Walter said in a calm voice. 

"That's not why I am upset. This is just icing on the cake to all of our problems. Its like Elena is a third wheel in our life. I thought that she was finally put of his heart but she's not. He loves her too but my question is how much?" Nikita hugged Walter. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"The way he has been the past few months. He dreams about them constantly. He is hiding something from me and I don't have a clue what it is." 

Walter pulled her chin up and said to her, "Don't worry about it now. Let me take you home to my place with the rugrat and we will have a little dinner. Stay with me not here in Section." 

Nikita looked at him and thought she should tell Michael but she said in her mind forget it. She agreed and they left with Grace. 

Michael had been in the perch for hours studying everything about Vacek. Hew was worse then his brothers and disgusting. Michael feared even more now the idea of what he might do to Elena and Adam. He was waiting for Madeline to return with new intel. 

He pulled up the camera in Grace's room in Section and saw that she was not there. He called down to Comm. "Where is Nikita?" 

"She is at Walter's with her child." Quinn said and rolled her eyes up at Michael. 

Michael breathed in because he realized he did not talk to Nikita about all of this. 

"Michael." Madeline said from behind him. "This video came for you from Abdul just now." 

Michael went over to the screen and maintained his composure. 

SCREEN ON: 

"Hello Michael, As you know I am Abdul Vacek, the youngest and last living of the brothers that your organization murdered although I commend you for that because I would not have the power I have now if they were still alive. Your skills impress me very much. Excellent work on behalf of Section. Well, to the point now." 

"I have your wife or ex whatever and your son in my possession because he is the last person I have to rid of before I can take control of the business but since I am a patient man,I will give him a chance to live since he is so young. I will be coming to a location in Belgrade and I suggest you follow my instructions to the letter. Elena and Adam will be hidden so don't send teams to find them and don't involve section for it will cost you if you do. The instructions are posted at the bottom. If you want to see him leave, then I will see you tomorrow without Section. Good bye." 

SCREEN OFF 

Michael had fear in his heart but he did not show it. 

"Michael, Quinn is running a possible location on where Adam and Elena might be. If you can distract Vacek, we will send in a team to retrieve them." 

Michael thought for a moment. "It's risky doing it that way." 

Madeline put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you love them Michael but this is the safest way unless you want to do it his way." 

Michael closed his eyes. Any way that they tried to retrieve them could cause them to die. "Alright, but after you get them. I want to care for them and Section will have not have to protect them and I will leave an address on where to bring them. I don't think it will be safe until he is dead." 

Madeline looked at him and said, "Michael, you know you will not be able to kill him on this mission. He will make sure of that because he is anticipating that." 

"I know." Michael was scared and Madeline could see it. 

She came up to him and made him look at her. "You have to understand that this man has a vengeance out for you. You better get ready. Go home and talk to your wife. I will see you in the morning." 

Michael knew he had to tell Nikita everything and so he left to get to Walter's because right now he needed her more than anything. 

Nikita was putting Grace to sleep in one of Walter's many bedrooms. He had a pretty nice house for being in Section so long. He told her he had all these bedrooms save for his favorite women. He knew how to light up Nikita's day. He had left for Section and Nikita knew that Michael would be coming. 

He came inside of the door and removed his gloves. He figured that she must be upstairs putting Grace to bed. 

Grace. 

After all these past few days, he had not thought about his most precious little girl. He may not see her again and he wanted she and Nikita protected in case this man came after him. 

He walked upstairs and heard Nikita's voice. He looked in to find Grace asleep and Nikita singing to her. She knew Michael was there but she did not turn to see him. He walked up from behind and kissed the top of her head and then leaned down on the bed with her. 

Nikita looked at him with sad eyes and he rubbed the side of her face. He looked to Grace and then rubbed her hair and kissed her cheeks. He loved them both so much more than life. 

He took Nikita by the hand and led her downstairs. 

She sat down with him and prepared to hear what he had to say. 

"Okay, I will tell you everything." 

\--------------------------------- 

After explaining everything and the mission, Nikita cried. 

"Michael, don't you realize that I might not ever see you again? You are going into this whole mess with your heart and not your mind. I am coming with you." 

Michael stood up and held her face in his hands. "No I want you here with Grace. She needs you." 

Nikita stood up and hugged him tightly. "She needs both of us and I need you. Michael, I can help. If Madeline is right and he is after you, then it is better if she goes into hiding because he has never seen her before but he has seen me. He has Section profiles and could find the both of us. I am not using her to come with you, I just want to come home with her daddy alive." Nikita was pleading with him. 

Michael could not say no. Nikita was so right and he needed her by his side. He wished he could bring Grace but that would be too risky. 

"Alright Nikita but who will care for her." 

She looked up at him and said with confidence, "Mr. Jones. I have already talked to him and he is the best to protect her and will care for her if—." 

She paused for a moment. Michael held her tightly because he knew she was about to say if they do not come back. 

Michael brought her eyes to meet his. "We will be back. I promise." He kissed her lips lightly and then hugged her. 

"Jones is having Walter take her and I trust him with my own life. Anyway." 

Nikita was about to tell him about the baby but decided to wait. She still was not showing and she figured that it must be because of the stress. She had a private checkup in Section with Walter there and found out what she was having. She would tell him later. They both needed each other in every way this night. 

She took his hand and led them to the nearest bedroom and closed the door behind them. 

She looked deeply into his eyes and could see the fear in his soul. He saw the tear droplets forming in her eyes. They both realized that what could happen on this mission. 

She closed her eyes and he kissed her eyelids. He kissed the top of her forehead and moved his way down to her mouth. He nudged her mouth open with his tongue and she welcomed him in. They kissed lightly at first. Michael could feel Nikita's whimpers because she was about ready to break down. 

He started to kiss her more passionately and she responded to his hungry mouth. She thought at that moment she should savor this moment and so she started to kiss him harder and she grabbed his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He lifted her up like a child but continued to kiss her and he laid her down on the bed lightly. 

She pulled him down on top of her and he looked up at her. He unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her beautiful stomach which still did not show the signs of pregnancy. He kissed his way up her naval to the tips of her breasts and lightly sucked them. He undid her bra and looked up at her. She smiled and helped him remove his shirt. 

She ran her hands up and down his chest. He lightly nipped at her lips then moved his hands down to her skirt and removed it. He moved his head down to her thighs and licked his way around her panty line. He removed them and then blew on her core. He placed light kisses around it and then slowly slipped his tongue inside. She moaned and arched her back to him. 

He moved slowly around inside of her and inhaled her beautiful scent. He plunged deeper and harder and she ran her hands all through his hair. But she wanted him. She pulled him up to her and kissed him. She flopped him underneath of her and undid his pants which revealed silk boxers. 

She went down and kissed his earlobes. "I didn't know you had these." 

He kissed her neck and shoulders. "My dear, I am full of surprises." 

She removed his boxers and raised herself above him. She took him in a bit and closed her eyes. He was so ready for her. She sat down and took all of him in. He moaned a little at the feeling of her surrounding his manhood on the inside, it felt like she was holding on for dear life. She adjusted to him and started to ride him slowly. 

He thrust up a bit into her and wanted them both to enjoy this and he sat up with her on his lap and still connected. She looked sad he did not let her have control but he rubbed the side of her face and she got his message. 

They both moved together. Michael's quick hard thrusts made Nikita want him deeper inside of her. She rode him and held his shoulders and they kept going faster. 

His thrusts increased each minute and hit the inner core of her walls. He was using all of his strength and he moved his face to his shoulder and hit her inside. 

She arched her back and let him in. She rode him and felt him hitting her deepest core. She came quickly but he still pummeled through it. 

"Michael!" she screamed. She kissed his forehead and tasted his little beads of sweat. He let his hot fluids seep into her and pulled her down to lay on top of him. 

"I love you, my 'Kita." He whispered through his hard breathing. 

"I love you too." She gave him a light kiss and then they both drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Michael was already out of bed and Nikita grabbed a night gown and went to find him. 

She went to Walter's balcony to find him with Grace. She knew how hard it was going to be for both of them to put her into hiding but especially Michael. This child was his life, his heart and his soul. He was holding onto her and whispering to her. Grace was looking out and listening to him. 

Nikita let them alone. 

"Grace, Daddy will be away for awhile but I promise I am coming back for you. I will never leave you. When you look out at the sun every morning, I will be watching the same sun. Daddy will always be watching over you. I am going to carry you with me and I will be with you." 

"Daddy, love you." She kissed him. 

He looked at his baby girl. "God I love you.'' He held her tightly and listened to her little heartbeat that he helped to make. 

He took her hand and put it on his chest. "Do you feel Daddy's heart?" 

She nodded and smiled. 

"Well, I am leaving it with you and I want you to take good care of it alright. Promise." He had tears forming. He didn't want to leave her. 

"Promise." She hugged him and he carried her inside. 

Nikita was upstairs packing Grace's things. Walter was going to come and they were basically going to vanish off the face of the earth. Only Michael and Nikita would know where she is, not Section or any one else. 

Michael brought Grace upstairs to see Nikita and she ran to her mommy. Michael left because he could not bear any more goodbyes. 

"Mommy is going bye bye." 

Nikita held her and nodded. "That's right and you will be with uncle Walter. Daddy and I are going to go far away but remember how I said you and Daddy and I can meet whenever we want." 

"Yea I know in dreamland." 

Nikita was tearing up to. "Yes that's right. I love you and don't forget that I am coming to get you and Daddy is too. Even though you wont see us for awhile, Mommy will always love you." 

She held her daughter tightly. Her most beloved possession, person and baby. 

Walter arrived and was talking to Michael when Nikita carried Grace downstairs. She turned on the T.V. for her and came over to hug Walter. 

"Hey Sugar. Don't worry, I promise you she will be safe with me." He hugged Nikita's shivering body. 

She then went to Michael and he held her tightly. This was hard on both of them. 

Walter studied them and then spoke up, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Michael looked to Nikita and she just cried in his shoulder. He nodded to Walter. "It's the only way to be safe. Its our only choice." 

"Okay then. I'll get ready." He went over and took Grace's bags out to the car. 

"Grace come here and see Mommy and Daddy," Michael called gently to his little girl. She ran over and stood before them. Nikita unwrapped her arms from Michael and picked the child up and held her tightly. She was only taking one of her babies with her but that did not matter. Grace was her life. Nikita cried with her and looked to Michael who was hugging them both. 

Nikita put her down and played with her hair. "Mommy loves you." Grace smiled and hugged her tightly. Michael then picked her up. 

"Be good for Uncle Walter. Daddy loves you. You're my little angel." Michael held and touched her face. This little person who was here because of him. "I love you." He kissed her cheeks and hugged her tightly. 

"Love Daddy. Big much." Nikita held her hand over her mouth and loved seeing Michael cherish Grace. 

Walter came in and nodded to them. Michael went over to him and held her once more and then handed her over. Nikita kissed her once more and then held Michael. 

"She is our most precious gift. Take care of her." Michael looked at him intensely. He trusted no one but Nikita. He had to do this 

"I will Michael." 

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy." She put her little hand to her mouth and kissed goodbye. 

Walter left with her and Nikita fell to the floor with Michael. They sat there for an hour comforting each other because they knew there was a possibility that they might not see her again. 

Madeline watched as Michael and Nikita came into Section to prepare for their briefing. It was really only for Michael but Nikita was going along just to be near Michael. Madeline had no idea where their child was but intended to find out so she could protect her too. 

They sat down at the table and Madeline came down and turned on the screen. 

"Welcome back Michael and Nikita. This is Abdul Vacek and Michael is meeting him tomorrow morning without a back-up team. We have found out where he is hiding Elena and Adam Samuelle and we are going to retrieve them while Michael distracts Abdul. After that we are going to find out where Abdul is after Michael tags him. This has to happen with in a short clock time. Abdul can not be allowed to vanish again or it will be fatal for Michael's entire family." 

"Where are Adam and Elena going after you rescue them?" Nikita asked with curiousity. 

Michael had not told her. "I am going to take them under my protection until Vacek is dead." 

Nikita looked at Michael with angry eyes but would deal with it later. 

Madeline waited till they were finished and then said. "Alright then. Teams leave in six hours. Michael and Nikita you can use my office." 

Nikita was sitting in Madeline's chair. She felt physically and emotionally weak and wasn't ready for another fight with Michael. 

Michael tried to massage her shoulders but she pushed him away. 

"Nikita." 

She looked up at him and said, "What Michael? What do you want me to say? Adam is now going to know that you are alive and who knows how much this is going to change things." 

"Nikita. I told how my feelings about my son have nothing to do with how I feel about you and Grace." He said with a Section face. The more he was back here, the more he became his old self. 

"So now what Michael? What happens to us after?" She rubber her forehead and had to sit down and he helped her. 

"Nikita are you alright?" He knelt down and gave her some water. "Maybe you are too sick to come." 

"Im not sick Michael. I am…. Oh never mind. Just go prepare. I want to be alone." She turned her head away from him. 

"Nikita, you are what?" He was confused at the moment. 

"Nothing Michael. Go worry about your first wife and son and don't worry about me and our…" she caught herself. "Just go." 

Michael left her even though he did not want to. He hoped that she was alright but he had to get ready to save the only son he thought he had. 

"I don't know how I am going to hide you for much longer." She was talking to her unborn son. "Maybe I should not go in order to keep you safe but I have to protect your daddy. Not just from Vacek but his little bitch niece as well. Michael may think she is some innocent little angel but she is part of this. I know it and I intend to find out how." She played with her abdomen and smiled because she noticed that she was starting to show just a bit. "Gosh you are popping out there and I did not even know it." 

Nikita yawned and took a little nap before it was time to go. 

Madeline gently shook Nikita and Nikita woke up with a huge headache. "Ow my head." She looked around to just see Madeline and no Michael. 

"Where is he?" she asked. Nikita was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. 

"Nikita, I know that you are hiding something about this mission or your reasons for going." Madeline sat down next to her and held her hand. 

Nikita eyed her down and smirked, "Madeline, I don't need you to psychoanalyze me. I am going to be with Michael." 

Madeline stood up and maintained her constant calmness. "Nikita I know that you would never leave your child for Michael. There is something more. You are afraid of losing him." 

Nikita stood up and stared Madeline with angry eyes. "So what? I have a right to worry and I wont lose him." 

Madeline smiled. "Ahh so that's your reason. Well get rid of that feeling, Nikita because Michael cannot worry about you and this mission at the same time." 

"Whatever." She walked straight up to Madeline. "You were the one who brought him into this and we would be home right now. You did not need him for this." 

"Nikita in the end you will thank me." And Madeline walked around her and sat at her desk. 

Nikita turned and gave her a confused stare. "What does that mean?" 

"You will see. That will be all." Madeline just typed away. 

"Yea sure Maddie. I am not an operative anymore and stop looking for Grace because you wont find her and if anything happens to her I am coming after you." 

Madeline smirked back. "And if this mission fails it will cost you Michael and possibly your child." 

"Is that a threat?" Nikita asked with clenched teeth. 

"Was yours?" And Madeline looked back to her screen. Nikita just walked out and down to Prep to get ready with Michael. 

Michael was in his formal black suit and he had his hair the way that he used to have it. Nikita walked in and did not recognize him almost. 

He saw her and studied her. "You look tired." He came over to her and kissed her forehead. 

"We can do this." 

Nikita hugged him and backed away. "We have to focus Michael. Remember." She turned away and could not believe that they were doing this. 

He came up and hugged her from behind. "Its not too late to turn back. You can go into hiding with Grace." 

Nikita turned and put on her Section face. "No let get this over with. The sooner we do it the sooner we get Grace back and she walked away to wait at van access. Michael closed his eyes and prayed to himself that they could both survive this and he did not mean physically. 

They were in the plane on their way and Nikita would be staying far away from the meeting to be safe. Nikita just sat staring out the window. She was wearing a heavy sweater so it was not possible to see her rounded abdomen. 

Michael could not stand the silent treatment and had to get her to talk. 

"Nikita. I am going to take you to a little house in the woods where I will meet up with you after the mission. Guards will be there." 

She turned to look at him and was going to say something but turned her head back. Inside it was killing her that he was doing this but even more not knowing what was going to happen. Not knowing how or where Grace was killing her inside. 

He turned her face towards him and kissed her lips lightly. "I need you to love me Nikita. Help me please." 

"I will Michael. I love you. You can do this." She did not mean what she said but she knew that he needed to hear it. 

He hugged her and she hugged him back but said nothing because she could not even help herself. 

The plane was landing and he got up and kissed her cheeks before preparing to get off. 

Michael brought Nikita to the little house well not exactly little. It had four bedrooms and she went into hers and closed the door. Her stomach was in knots because she was hungry. She had not spoken to Michael since the plane because he was aware she did not support this. 

He opened the door to find her looking out the window. He had to leave immediately for the meeting but wanted to make sure she was alright. 

He came up to her but did not touch her. 

"Nikita. I know you don't like this but I promise I will be back and then when this is done we can go back to the way things were." 

She did not even look. "Really Michael? I wonder how we can plan the aftermath of an event where we have no idea how this whole thing will end. If he lives, we might not see Grace for years. She could die." 

Michael held her tightly. "He will not hurt you or anyone. Not while I am here. I love you with all I have and you know that. I love you." He kissed his angry wife's forehead and was about to head out the door. He had tears in his eyes because she felt this way. 

"Michael!" She ran over and lept into his arms. "Michael, I love you!" She kissed him hard and with intense strength. He responded and pushed her into the wall. He kissed her with passion and love and could taste her warm tears through the kiss. 

He let go of her mouth and rubbed his hands over the side of her face. "I am coming back. I love you and will never stop." 

She touched his chin. "I have faith in you Michael. Get your son back. I love you." 

She kissed him once more and hugged him. 

"Nikita stay here until I come back. I am flying to Belgrade and once that is done I will be back." 

He hugged her and spent a few more moments with her. She wanted him to stay until she fell asleep. He tucked her into bed and stayed there until she fell asleep. She held his hand and he kissed it goodbye. He would be back no matter what. He stopped at the door to take one more look at his sleeping angel and then set off into the night. 

Michael arrived in Belgrade and he slept the whole ride dreaming of his home and of Grace and wondered how she was and if she missed him. 

"We have arrived in Belgrade," the section pilot said to him over the intercom. 

Michael gathered up his things and stepped out of the plane to see the limo waiting for him just as the instructions had said from Abdul. 

"Michael the teams are in place for Adam and Elena. When you make contact, we will get them out." Madeline said over his comm. Unit. 

"Alright but make sure its while I am meeting with him." Michael was scared that this would all be messed up and they could be killed if the slightest mistake occurred. 

He sat in the limo and thought about the time he and Adam had planted a tree. He was excited about seeing his son again but he did not look forward to the question of what would happen to them after. He stopped that thought and focused on the mission at hand. 

He arrived at some building and when he stepped out he was automatically frisked. The only thing on him was a tracker but too small to be found. He studied each of the guards and put on his Section face. 

A man with white hair stepped forward and ushered his hand in the direction of the door. 

"This way Mr. Samuelle. We see that no one has followed you and you have no weapons so Mr.Vacek is ready to see you." 

Michael did not even nod and just looked at him and followed him to the door. 

Back at Section, Madeline was communicating with the team that was to rescue Adam and Elena. 

Jason told her, "They are in position and have spotted both of them. It should take us five minutes maximum to get them out. Where should the team take them?" 

"Michael has given a location to take them to where he will meet them and after that it is our job to get Vacek. Michael will be done." 

Jason turned around and said, "Michael is actually going to see them." 

Madeline looked at him with serious eyes and he continued his work. "I want you to work on finding Grace and Walter and I want you to make sure that the team doesn't get them until Michael tags Vacek." 

"Ok no problem." Jason thought to himself that this chick needs a chill pill. 

Nikita had received a call from Walter saying that they were in Toronto, Canada and would stay there for a while and that she was ok. 

Nikita did not want to upset Grace so she did not speak with her. She cried in her pillow. Where was her life going? She was four and a half months pregnant with Michael's son that he had no idea existed. Her daughter was halfway across the planet and her husband was out rescuing his ex wife. How could life get any worse? 

There was a knock at her door and she picked up her gun. She looked through the camera to see Mr. Jones or Mic. 

"Life just got worse." She spoke to herself and opened the door. 

"Hello love. Hows the little bun in the oven?" Mic smiled at her and hugged her. 

"How did you know that?" Nikita was stunned and sat down. "And why are you here?" 

"Okay one question at a time love. I know that you are with child because you talked to … him is it? In Madeline's office. I have cameras you know." 

Nikita put her head to her forehead. "Great you are here to take me back to Section." 

"Well yes but not for that reason." He pranced around and played with the decorations. 

She stood up and walked over to him. "What do you mean?" 

"Nikita sit down. Please." He sat down next to her and held her hands. 

"Michael is having Elena and Michael brought to a house." His eyes studied her reaction. 

"Yes I know that already. Why do I have to go back?" She did not get him. 

"Nikita, Michael is bringing them back to Section or a house near Section and the only reason he brought you with him out here was so you could stay away from them and so you could feel better…" 

She stood up and laughed. "Mic that's a load. Just tell me that Michael called you and sent you here to take me back because he doesn't want me here anyway and he just brought me to put my mind at ease" 

Mick looked surprised. "Damn you are good." 

Nikita was frustrated. " So basically he was trying to keep me from seeing Elena and Adam first when they are brought back. I get it. Alright then Lets go back. I don't really care if I see them or Michael for that matter." She sat down and cried. 

Michael was trying to protect her but in the wrong way. He did not want her to see Adam and Elena but this was wrong. She would have rather have him be honest with her. Oh well. 

"Alright Mic. Lets go back." 

Mic hugged her and helped her pack. Michael had taken her with him out of love so she could be near him and avoid the pain of seeing Elena. But Nikita saw it as a deception on his part. 

Mic knew the real reason Michael kept her here and it was because he wanted her to be hidden away from not only Elena and Adam but Section all together. Michael knew that Nikita could only take so much. 

"Mic I want to go straight to Section and find out exactly where Michael is going to be after this mission. He thought that he could just keep me sitting here waiting for him well he is about to get a surprise from me." She walked out of the door and into the car. 

Mic closed the door and sat down next to her. "Nikita calm down and look at the brighter side to this. Michael is going to have an emotional reunion with them and he was probably going to say goodbye to them and come back for you. He doesn't want you apart of this. That is why he brought you here." 

"He lied to me. He brought me here and didn't tell me he planned on making me wait till he was done. He was trying to keep me out and he has no right. If I had wanted to hide, I would have done it myself. Mic, I told him I wanted to help him on this mission and he brought me here thinking that I was. He really brought me here to keep me out of it. What was he planning to just call me? He doesn't know me at all." 

She was crying because she never thought he would deceive her. He knew that she could handle danger. She was in Section for six years. He was now walking a very thin line with her. 

The car headed towards the airport and Nikita was fuming inside. Not only was he going to have to deal with his first wife, he was going to have to deal with Nikita. 

Michael was seated at a table which had two seats but it was a very long wooden table in a very extravagant room. There were guars all around but this did not bother Michael. Inside he was burning with impatience to get this over with. 

A door opened and Michael looked up to see a gentle with greased black hair and piercing severe black eyes walk into the room. He had on a silk black suit and a gold ring on his right finger. He walked over across from Michael and studied him for the longest time. Michael kept his eyes on this evil man without blinking. 

The man sat down and put his hands in front of him and smiled at Michael. 

"Well, you are my what is it? Nephew–in-law? Lets do business shall we?" 

Michael leaned forward with his hands on the table. 

"You know what I came for." 

"In due time my friend. Your wife and son are safe for now. You want them back and that is no problem but I need something in return. Are you ready to hear my proposal?" 

Michael knew he had all of the cards since Section was about to get Elena and Adam back and he had to stall this creep. "Alright I will hear you." 

"Excellent Michael. I know that you have worked for Section all of these years so I am not one for games. I hold the lives of your family in my hands so you better do as I say or one call and they are gone. The only reason I don't just rid of them now is because I have a temporary weak heart for them." 

"No games. Lets do this." Michael was inpatient. In his com unit, Michael heard Madeline say that they were moving in to get Adam and Elena and for Michael to continue stalling him. 

"Ok then Michael. I want full control of the Vacek company and Adam is sole heir. I know you wont let me be his guardian because then you would have to sign away your rights to him and that option is obviously out of the question, right? 

"Yes." Michael said. "I will never sign him away. Next option." 

"Well here are the other two. I want you as Adams father to sign away Adams share and give me full control or your other option is that you take over in Adams place and work with me. I could always use you in my business but you would have to live with Adam and Elena and divorce your other wife because that is how I would want it. Think of the power you could have Michael." 

Michael looked down then back at him. 

Michael smiled a little. "Well they are really difficult options for me. Number one is out of the question because I will never sign away my rights because I would not even trust you with my dog. Number two if I sign away Adam's claim to the company then you will use it to kill people and three I don't want to be your partner and work with you and give up my wife, so how do I decide?" Michael sat back but remained calm waiting to hear from Madeline. 

"Yes that is quite a predicament we are in? Huh?" The man poured Michael a glass of wine and one for himself and handed it to Michael and Michael skin tagged him. "Think about it while you enjoy your drink." 

Michael was getting anxious inside because he needed to know that Adam was safe. 

The team leader whose name was Larkin nodded his head to the other operatives to go in. 

They went in swiftly and quickly and took out the guards outside. Elena could hear the gunshots and she ran to get Adam. He ran out of his room to her and they both hid behind a bed. 

"Mommy! What is all that noise?" Adam ducked his head and Elena kissed him. 

"Just stay quiet ok. We will be fine." She held him tightly and knew that this must be Section and was ready for phase two of her plan to begin. 

Larkin went up the stairs and took out the guards in the hallway where Adam and Elena were located. 

He walked in the room and saw them behind a bed and called out to the rest of his team. "Target found and everyone move out." 

He walked over to Elena and tapped her and she was about to scream but he held her mouth. 

"I am here to get you out of this. We are Section. We are here to take you to Michael." 

Elena nodded and told Adam to hold onto her and he nodded. He was confused but obeyed his mother. This strange man had mentioned his father's name but he did not know why. 

Larkin led them safely out and into the Section van. Adam stared around at all these strange people in black but trusted his mom. He held her tightly as the van sped away. 

"Target acquired. We will take them to the address in the profile." 

He walked over to Elena and asked her if they were ok. She nodded and thanked him. Adam looked up and smiled a little. Mom liked this people so they must be here to help them. He was tired and started to fall asleep in his mother's arms. 

Elena was happy deep inside because she knew who they were going to see. 

"Michael. They are in route. Team will come into your building in three minutes." 

Michael breathed a sigh and continued to stall this man. Elena and Adam were safe and all there was left to do was to get rid of Abdul. 

"I think I have reached a decision." Michael said to break the silence in the room and distract this man for three minutes. 

Abdul put down his drink and looked surprised. "Really? I am all ears." 

A cell phone rang and the guard brought it to Abdul. "Excuse me Michael hold that thought." 

He picked it up and held it there for a second. "Michael will you excuse me? It seems that I have a problem with one of my associates so I will be in the next room." 

Michael did not have any weapons to stop him so he just agreed. As soon as the door shut, Section men came in and Michael ducked. They took down all of the hostiles in a heartbeat and Michael yelled for a gun because he had to get to Abdul. 

He got one and ran out the door and followed the route all the way down to a back open door. A car was speeding away and Michael shot at it. He missed. 

Michael's heart stopped because this man was supposed to have died and Michael looked down to see he was standing on top of fake latex gloves with Michael's tag on it. This man knew Section was here and he got away. 

He had to get back quickly because this man was angry and now anyone Michael loved was in danger. 

Nikita walked into Section and straight to Madeline's office. 

"Yes Nikita. Back so soon." Madeline did not even seemed surprised to see her. 

"This was a setup to keep me away from this mission. Why Madeline?" She sat down and Madeline could see how angry Nikita was and she had to calm down because of the bad news Madeline had to give her. 

"Michael needed you to be hidden in case this man escaped alive. He is more dangerous than you know." 

"Whatever Madeline. I don't like being lied too especially when my husband agrees to it. He doesn't own me and should not decide what I want. Where are Elena and Adam now? I want to see Michael." 

"Nikita, Abdul escaped. You, Elena, Adam and Grace are possibly in danger." Madeline leaned forward on her desk. 

"He escaped. Oh my god. But I don't understand why he would go after me or Grace." Nikita was getting scared because she was not aware of the circumstances fully. 

"Nikita this man hates Michael. He needs Michael alive to sign away Adam's inheritance and even if he kills Michael and Adam, he will not get it. The reason is Sala Vacek knew how dangerous his brother was and vowed that he would never get the company. Sala had a little humanity. This man does not. He would love to see Michael watch you and everyone he loves die." Madeline just let it out the way she saw it. 

Nikita was shocked. "Why would he do this?" 

"He is sick Nikita. Read his history. He has six wives in Jordan. He killed his firstborn because it was a girl and he still has no son. He is obsessed with making Michael pay. He sees Michael as then source of all his problems." 

Nikita was frightened because Madeline was so intense about all of this. "But why Michael? He doesn't even know him." 

"Nikita, he has been watching Elena ever since Sala left and vowed to protect her from harm. He sees Michael as the source of Elena's unhappiness and Abdul's problems. Like I said he is sick." 

Nikita thought about all of this information for a moment and still was angry because she thought that Michael trusted her enough to tell her. 

"Does Michael know that I left the house?" Nikita did not want to scare him. 

"Yes he does. I told him you would be safe here." Madeline went to work on her computer. "Make yourself at home Nikita." 

"No Madeline. Tell me where they are. Now." Madeline looked up and knew she could not force Nikita to stay here but she knew that Nikita would find them with or without her help she gave her the address. "You may not like what you find." 

Nikita just walked out. She wasn't worried that Michael would stay with them. She was worried about what Elena would do and she had to be there. 

Section had brought Elena and Adam to a small for bedroom house and left them there. 

Adam was very scared and confused and Elena was trying to keep him calm. 

"Mom, I want to go home. Why are we here? Where is Uncle Abdul?" He tugged at her because she was in one of her dreaming trances. 

"What Adam?" She saw he was scared and held him. "Why don't you try to sleep ok?" 

He laid down on her and drifted out quickly. After about a half an hour, Elena heard the door open and she gently moved Adam off of her. She went to the door and saw him. 

Michael walked into the room and saw his former wife staring at his with tears in her eyes. She ran over to him and held him and cried in his shoulders. 

"My god Michael. I thought I would never see you again. Please stay I am so afraid. That man is so horrible." He held onto Elena and kissed the top of her hair. 

"Its alright. He won't ever come near you again. Where's Adam? Is he okay?" 

Elena backed up and wiped at her tears. "He's asleep. Michael, he is so confused and afraid. I am so worried about him." 

Michael came up to her and lifted her chin to him. "I will take care of it. I got you both into this mess." 

"I just can't believe that you are actually here. I have needed you for so long. We both need you, Michael. All these years—." 

"Not now. We will discuss it later." Michael just wanted to relax his troubled soul a bit and think about what to do next regarding their safety. 

She hugged Michael and cried on him. Michael was just relieved that they were alright. 

He heard a familiar voice call across the room to him. 

"Daddy? Is that you?" 

Michael turned to see his beloved only son looking up at him. Adam's eyes were filled with confusion but happiness. 

He walked over to Michael and looked him all over. "Dad. Where did you come from?" 

Elena was so happy inside. She had been waiting for this moment. 

Michael knelt down and touched Adam's face and his arms and shoulders. Michael had tears streaming down his face. His little boy had grown so much. Michael had this pain inside of him for missing all that time but he also felt like a big load had been lifted. 

He grabbed Adam and held him tightly. "My god. I have missed you so much. Daddy never left you. I love you Adam." He kissed Adams head and just cried there holding him. 

Adam rubbed his dad's back. "Its ok Dad. I love you too but where did you come from. I thought that you went to heaven." 

Michael picked up his heavy son and took him to the couch. "Elena can we have some time please." 

She nodded and closed the doors. He would not be able to leave them now. The plan to get Michael back was going very smoothly. 

Nikita was driving in her car towards the cabin when she heard her cell phone ringing. 

"Yes." She knew I had to be Walter. She was trying to get a hold of him. 

"Nikita. I heard the news that he escaped." 

"Yes Walter well I need her to be safe. Is she there?" Nikita was dying to hear Grace's voice. 

"Mommy? Grace wants Mommy." Grace's voice pierced at Nikita's soul. 

Nikita had tears forming. "Hi baby. Mommy will see you soon. I love you so much." 

"Mommy, I still have Daddy's heart and I am taking care of it. Where's Daddy? I want to hear him." Nikita closed her eyes. "He's sleeping because he wants to see you in dreamland." 

The child laughed and said, "Ok I will go to sleep and see him too. Love you Mommy. Muah. Kiss and high five." She got off the phone. 

Nikita wiped her eyes. "Love you baby." 

Walter came back onto the phone. "Nikita what do you want me to do?" 

Nikita had her plan and knew that Michael would not like it but it was the only way to ensure her safety. "Walter I want you to take her into wherever you know is the best place to hide and I don't want you to call us at all. Michael and I cannot know where she is or Section." 

"But Nikita how will I know when to contact you when this is done." 

Nikita's heart was racing. "Walter, I don't know how this will end. If it does, I will call but not before then. If something happens to us, I need you to….I need you to care for her. I trust you with her life." Nikita was torn inside. 

"Okay Nikita. I promise. You take care sugar." He hung up and Nikita was devastated. 

She could leave and take Grace far away from all of this. Michael was pulled back into the world of Section and she did not know how much more that she could take. She was risking the life of herself and her unborn son to save Michael. She wanted both of her children to have their father but how much could she take to ensure that? 

Michael just sat staring at his son for the longest time. He never dreamed he would have been able to do this again. 

"Dad. Are you okay? Your hair is longer like it was when I was little. Then Mom got you to cut it. How come you are here?" 

Michael knew he had to help his son understand this whole situation. 

"Remember how I used to take my long trips and not come home for a while." 

Adam nodded his head. "Yea you used to tell me that I was the man of the house and to take care of mom." 

"Yes and I bet you still do that." Michael paused and thought how he was supposed to explain his absence to his nine- year old boy. "Well I had to take a trip that you and Mommy could not know about and you had to think I went to heaven in order for me to go." 

"Then why didn't you just say no and stay with us? Don't you love us?" Adam was getting sad. 

"Of course I do. You see Adam. Daddy works for a company that saves people from bad criminals and sometimes we have to leave our families because of how dangerous some of the trips are." Michael knew that this story had to do for now. 

"Oh, I get it. You are like a secret cop. So you are like a hero too right?" Adam was curious because he now saw his dad in a new light. 

"Yea something like that." He hugged his son and did not want to let go. 

"Are you going to leave again?" Adam looked scared and concerned. 

Michael rubbed his son's head and hugged him. "Lets not worry about that now. I am going to be here for awhile so I don't want you to worry." 

"Dad. I didn't like that man. He was creepy and I am glad that you came to get us. Are we going to see him again?" 

"No." Michael just held his son and was thankful that his son was not upset at discovering the revelation about his dad. 

Elena walked in and smiled at Michael and sat down next to Adam on the couch. She grabbed Michael's hand and mouthed a silent thank you to him. 

"How long are we going to be here?" Elena asked. 

Michael looked at her and smiled a bit. "We will leave tonight for a safer place and I will explain everything later when Adam is not present." 

"Why can't I hear? I am almost ten." He smiled up at his father and Adam was holding onto his other hand. 

"Because Mommy and Daddy need some time to talk." He laid his sons head against his chest and Elena leaned on Michael's shoulder and they just started to talk about old memories. 

Nikita drove up into the driveway and parked in front of the house. There was a shadow team somewhere around here but she could not see them. 

She saw a motorcycle and knew that he had already arrived. She knew she was going to walk into something she did not want to see. She needed to talk to Michael because he was not going to shut her out on this. She got out of the car and walked up to the house but before she could get there, her phone rang. 

"Yes." She was annoyed. 

"Nikita Its Jason. I thought that I would call to tell you that Madeline is trying to find Grace and Walter." He said nervously. 

Nikita rolled her eyes. "I knew she would but now she wont be able to find her because I don't even know where she is. It has to be this way. Don't let Madeline find her. Thanks Jason." 

"How are you making out so far with all of this?" He was concerned for her because Walter had asked him to keep an eye on Nikita. 

"Don't know yet. Call back in an hour and maybe I will know." She was trying to joke about her situation with Michael and Adam but it was hard to even joke about. 

"Just be strong. See ya Nik." He hung up. 

Nikita knew that Madeline would not find her but now she was worried about what was happening inside of the house. 

She walked up the stairs and checked to make sure her pregnancy was covered. She took a deep breath an opened the door. 

She walked into a parlor and saw that there was another hallway leading to a livingroom and she could hear Michael's voice as she walked down it. She stopped before the doorway and stood behind it. She peered in to see Adam on Michael's lap looking up at him and Elena on his shoulder. She tried to keep down her anxiety but it shot up in the depths of her heart. 

"Daddy, please stay with us tonight. I don't want you to leave again. Mom and I missed you when you left." He stared up at Michael. 

Michael rubbed his head. "I didn't want to leave the first time Adam because I missed you and your mom too. Don't worry I am not going to leave you. I love you both very much." 

Elena turned his face to her and said, "We love you too Michael. More than you know." 

Nikita could not bear to see this anymore. Her soul was being eaten away. Did he really mean what he said to them? 

She stepped into the doorway and Michael turned around to look at her. She saw the shock in his eyes. Elena was surprised too and she stood up right away. Adam was trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. 

"Nikita. Hello." He walked over to her and hugged her but she did not hug him back. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wonder Michael." She was so angry with him. 

Elena cleared her throat and made them see Adam was still watching them. "Adam you remember Nikita right?" 

Adam nodded. "A little bit. She lived with us once and watched me. Hi Nikita." 

Nikita smiled a little. "Hello Adam my you have grown. I am glad to see you again." 

Adam frowned a bit. "Are you staying with us again? I just thought that Daddy was…" 

Elena whispered in Adam's ear and just before he was about to leave the room. He turned to Michael. "Dad please don't leave." 

Michael closed his eyes and nodded. "Don't worry Adam I won't. I promise." 

Adam left the room and Michael turned to Nikita. 

"Why are you here? I was going to get you at the cabin." Michael was angry that she had left. 

"Well you lied Michael. What you think that I was going to wait until you were done prancing around with your other family?" She looked right into him. 

"Nikita, that's enough." Michael raised his hand to her shoulder and she pulled back. 

"Elena will you please excuse us? I would like to speak with Nikita." 

Elena nodded and left the room but stayed near so she could hear the conversation. 

Michael ushered Nikita to sit down and she did and he sat next to her and tried to hold her hand but she pulled away. 

"Don't touch me." She folded her arms and looked away. "Michael, I swear sometimes I don't even know you." 

"Nikita I have a responsibility I need to care for them. They will die if he isn't killed." 

"Well you have a responsibility to us too Michael. I refuse to live as your second priority. Unless you just want to stay here with them, I will take Grace and leave." 

Michael held her arm. "Nikita please try to understand. Adam could've died if I had not come. I know that you care about all of this because if you didn't you would not be here." 

"Michael I don't really care. Section could've taken care of all of this. If you never wanted to leave them, then why did you?" Nikita was getting upset. 

He held her hand and massaged it. "Nikita. I am trying to make this easy for them. I will never give you up. You and Grace are my world." 

"Oh yea I should have figured you would lie because you do it well with me. Well Michael I am not leaving. I am staying with you and I don't care what Adam or Elena thinks. He is ten. I wont pretend that I am your step sister." 

He turned her chin to face him. "Okay Nikita you can stay and you don't have to pretend but there is something you must promise." 

"What?" 

"Promise me you will not tell anyone where they are going to be because you and I will be the only ones who know. I need you Nikita and I love you. Please forgive me. I wont be able to do this without your support and love." 

"Michael, you cannot expect me to be okay with this. I am staying for you but if this gets out of hand, I am not afraid to leave you. I have Grace and… well I have me so don't ever do that to me again." She stood up and stretched her back. She was going to wait to tell him still about the baby. 

He stood up and massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck. "There are plenty of bedrooms here." 

She removed his hands and turned to him. "Well for Adam's sake and my own I will stay in a different room." 

"But Nikita. I want to be with you." He pleaded with her. 

She started towards the door. "Sure you do Michael? That's why you came to the cabin to be with me right? That's why you are here with them?" 

She walked out because she was so angry with him. She could have said a lot more but he was emotional at the moment. But she was going to keep her eye on Elena. She saw Elena standing outside of the door. 

"Like hearing what I had to say?" Nikita smiled and jeered at her. 

"Nikita. I wasn't trying to--." Elena was shocked. 

"Sure Elena. Remember I was in Section and Center like you so I know when someone is watching me." 

Elena came up to Nikita. "You should not be like that towards him because you can't change the fact that we have a son and a history. Adam is Michael's world and you can't just expect him to forget that. We are now apart of your life for good. Adam is Michael's only son so I hope you enjoy us because you are stuck with us." Elena smiled back. 

Nikita laughed in a mean way. "That's what you think. I am keeping my eye on you so watch your back. Think about this little riddle. Everything that you think you have with Michael, I have times two. See you later." 

Nikita and Elena just did not get along because they both loved the same man but he only loved Nikita back. 

Nikita went up to her room and she locked the door and sat down on her bed. She needed a bubble bath because her body felt so tense. This baby was growing constantly and she knew that she would not be able to hide him for much longer. 

Michael sat on the couch with his hands over his head. His life was so complicated. He had his only son back and the woman he loved was upstairs alone in her bedroom. His Nikita. And his Grace was somewhere across the world and this is what killed him the most. It is not that he loved Grace more but she was the most special person in his life because she was made out of love and came from the woman he loved. 

Elena walked in and sat next to Michael. She rubbed his shoulder and interrupted his deep thought. "Michael. I am so sorry that Adam and I caused all of this between you and Nikita." 

He turned to Elena but she could tell he was not in a good mood. "Its okay. You didn't cause anything." 

She decided in her mind to play this to her advantage. "Michael you could transfer Adam and I to another place if that is more better for you two." 

He looked up and said, "No that isn't an option. I am not going to even consider that until Abdul is dead. Even after we have a lot of decisions to make regarding Adam's future." 

Elena was gleaming inside because she was reeling Michael in. "Where is your child? I never knew if you had a boy or a girl." 

He smiled a little at the thought of Grace. "It is a girl and she is safe." 

Elena knew that Michael would not tell her anymore than that. "Does she remind you of Adam at all?" 

"No they are both different unique individuals and that is what amazes me. Speaking of Adam and you, I will go put him to bed. You should get some rest too." 

"Okay I will be up when you are done." Michael left and she stayed alone to think. 

She obviously wasn't going to be able to find their daughter through Michael and so she had to think of another way. 

Michael read to his son and tucked him in just like he used to. He stayed in with him for the longest time and then finally left him. He peeked into Elena's room to see that she was asleep and continued to his room. He stopped at Nikita's room and heard her talking. Her door was open and she looked up. 

He closed the door and came over and sat on the bed. "Who were you talking to?" 

She would've told him the baby but bit her tongue. "No one just thinking out loud." 

She was all ready to go to bed. She was calming down. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She responded back and pulled him down next to her. Well their spark certainly had not gone away. He started to kiss down her neck and her collar bone but then she knew he would discover her swollen abdomen and so she pushed him away. 

"Michael I am tired and not ready to do this. We should not do it with them here. It feels too weird." 

He nodded and asked to stay with her tonight and she agreed. She turned away from him and he leaned in beside her and held her around her shoulders and fell right to sleep. 

She reached her hand behind her and rubbed his head. She was going to get them through this. 

Nikita woke up the next morning to the bright sunlight coming in through her windows and for a brief moment she forgot where she was and thought inside whether or not Grace was awake yet. Then she opened her eyes and saw her surroundings. This isn't home and Grace isn't here. She turned to wake up Michael but he wasn't there. He must have gotten up early. 

She wanted to find him so she put on her robe and followed the sound of voices down to the kitchen. 

She peered in to see Michael smiling and eating with Adam and Elena still cooking and peering over her shoulder at her family. Even though all of this was innocent, it still bothered Nikita because Michael was supposed to be doing this with her and their child. 

She cleared her throat and Michael and Adam looked up. 

"Good morning Nikita." Michael smiled and Adam did too. 

"Morning Nikita. Dad made eggs. You want some, he is the best cook I bet that you never had them." Adam was showing her his plate. 

Nikita just wanted to scream. She did not how long she could play this game. 

"Sure I will have some thank you." She sat down across from Michael and did not even look at him. 

"Dad can I play Nintendo now? Look I am done." He showed Michael his plate and Michael nodded. 

When Adam left there was the biggest silence in the room. Nikita broke it by saying. "So what are the plans for today?" 

Michael looked up and saw the impatience in her eyes. "We are moving to a new safer location. After breakfast, we are leaving." 

She leaned down to him so Elena would not hear. "Michael are you staying with them until this is all over?" 

Michael breathed a deep sigh. "Yes and so are you. I wont let you out of here unprotected." 

"Oh really Michael. Well you have no power over me so I will leave if I want to. I am only staying because of you and--." 

Nikita saw Elena trying to overhear and so she leaned back in her chair and said, "Good eggs Michael." 

Elena decided to play on this. "Look Nikita, Michael. I appreciate all that you are doing but Adam and I will be okay on our own." 

Nikita rolled her eyes and Michael stood up to address the both of them. "Look right now this is an uncomfortable situation that I got us into but it's the only way to ensure that you both stay alive and that my children are not harmed. That is our primary reason. We will deal with all this when he is dead but for right now we have to live with this." 

Nikita stood up and laughed. "That's funny Michael. I am sure that you are having trouble living in this with your two wives and son. Good one." She left the room to pack. She knew she would not be able to stand the weeks to come. But she had two bombshells for Michael one was Grace since she didn't even know where she was and their baby. Nikita was ready to fight for Michael against Elena but not at the cost of her sanity. 

Elena came over and massaged his shoulders lightly and whispered, "I am sorry." 

He looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Its alright. I can live with her like that I just can't live without her." 

Elena backed off and decided not to push too strongly. 

Michael told Elena to pack for her and Adam because they were leaving within the hour. When he was alone, he tried to call Walter but could not get a hold of him and was a bit worried by this. He trusted Walter so Michael did not worry too much. He had to get all of them out of here safely. 

Michael went upstairs and went into Nikita's room. She was all ready to go and she was just staring at him. 

"Is there something that you needed Michael?" She asked as if he was a stranger to her. 

"Nikita please stop this act." He came over to her and rubbed the side of her face. 

She moved away from him. "Michael, you can't expect everyone to be as comfortable as this as you are. You are living in a dream world." 

"Nikita please I need you." 

She saw his pleading but she was not going to give in. "You have Adam and your ex-wife for that." 

He came up to her and backed her into the wall and just kissed her roughly even though she was trying to fight it and he just entered his tongue inside her mouth and explored her. She moaned. 

He backed away and she was stunned. She looked out the window to see the van was here and she told Michael. 

He nipped her lips once more and said, "To be continued." 

She still was angry. "We will see." She walked past him and went down to the van. 

The van ride was quiet as can be. Elena and Adam sat in the back and Michael was driving and Nikita was in the middle seat and not one word was said. 

Michael would make eye contact with Nikita and could still see all the pain in her face and wished he could just make it disappear. 

The van drove them to a two story house in a tiny secluded neighborhood where the houses were very spaced out. Michael got out of the car and looked around. He felt very safe and secure here. He wished that Grace could be here with them so he could protect his entire family. 

Nikita got out and looked around. It was autumn and all of the leaves were changing on the trees and it was a pretty piece of land to be on. She smiled a bit at the beautiful house. 

Elena followed Michael up to the house with Adam and Nikita lagged behind. She was just tired and was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Inside it had a huge livingroom with giant bay windows. Nikita went upstairs and picked out her room and closed the door. 

She had no clue how long this little family unit was going to live like this. She needed a nap and so she laid down on the huge king bed and fell asleep. 

Michael checked the house to make sure everything was secure including the alarm system. Adam was upstairs checking out his room and Elena was looking around the kitchen. 

"Michael." She called out to him. He came into the kitchen and asked her what was wrong. 

"Nothing. I want to cook dinner if that is okay." She smiled and rubbed his hair out of his face. "Like I used to." 

"Elena, the past is gone. Don't expect a reaction from me that I cannot give." He took her hand and placed it at her side. 

"I am sorry Michael. I wasn't trying to suggest that. I am just so scared and alone right now." He came up to her and hugged her tightly. 

"We will get through all of this." 

Nikita woke and could smell dinner and she was hungry. She went downstairs and saw that they were waiting for her. 

"Sorry to make you all wait." She sat down at the end because Elena and Adam were next to Michael. 

"Its ok, Kita. We just sat down too. We did not want to disturb you." Michael spoke to her with his eyes and was trying to tell her that he was so sorry she had to put on this act. 

"Nikita try the pasta. Its Daddy's favorite and Mom used to make it whenever he came home. Try it." 

Nikita smiled at Adam and took a bite. "Its great Adam thank you." 

They all ate dinner in silence except for Adam who kept talking about what he wanted to do with his father. Nikita watched the father and son together and realized that Michael had never fully let Adam go. Not that she expected him to do that but it was almost like Michael knew that he and Adam would meet again someday. 

After dinner, Nikita sat back in a rocking chair to sew while the little family all read a book together. She knew that Michael was trying to make this all easy for them but was he doing too much? 

Michael and Elena both took Adam to bed and Nikita followed them up. She waited inside of her room because she knew that Michael wanted to speak with her. 

Elena said goodnight to Michael and he kissed her hand and told her not to worry and that they were safe. Nikita came to the door to see him about to enter her room. 

"So now you actually have time for me?" Nikita glared at him. 

Michael was about to say something when Adam's voice was heard right behind him. "Daddy why are you sleeping in there with Nikita?" 

Michael was totally unprepared and turned around to face his son. Nikita just went into her room. Michael went over to his son and led him into his room. 

"Adam you have to get to bed." He got Adam back in bed and knelt down by his side. 

"Why aren't you sleeping with Mommy?" Adam was confused. 

"I wasn't going into to sleep with Nikita because I was trying to say goodnight to her that's all. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep." He kissed his son and turned out the light. Michael was so happy to have his son under the same roof again. 

He went back to Nikita's room and found her reading in bed. She looked up and already knew what he was going to say. 

"Goodnight Michael." She said it in a cold way. 

He came over to her and sat down next to her and grabbed her hands but she tried to pull them away but he held onto her. 

"Nikita please how long are you going to be like this?" Michael tried to touch her face but she pushed his hand away. "This will be over soon." 

"How can you question my behavior compared to yours? This whole thing is turning into some sick fantasy and I don't know how long I can last. How do you expect me to just deal with my husband playing house with his other family?" 

Michael stood up because he could not believe what she had just said. "Nikita how can you be so cruel like this when you know that they could have died. It is my duty to protect them." 

She looked up at him with icy eyes. "Well Michael you have a duty to me and Grace as well. You are giving up everything to make them happy and I am sick of it. He should know the truth because lies destroy anything good. I know from personal experience." 

She went back to reading her book. "Now just because Adam is a but confused I can't even be in the same room as you. But that's okay I can deal with it." 

He was slowly getting angry inside because he felt that this was not his Nikita. "You used to be understanding? What is happening to you?" 

"Life Michael. I have a family of my own now and so do you. You gave them up for me and Grace. Don't push me Michael or I will leave you to give her the life she deserves." 

Michael came over to her and pushed her into the bed and looked at her with intense eyes. "Don't say things like that. It makes me angry and want you at the same time." 

He looked down to her lips and then kissed them violently and explored her mouth and she kissed back. Boy did she miss this but she backed away. 

"Goodnight Michael. I don't want to confuse your family." 

Michael let her alone after that and left the room. He thought that she should not be pushed too hard or he would lose her and he wasn't planning on letting that happen. He was going to try to make this right for her. He just had to figure out how. 

Nikita cried in the dark. She wasn't afraid that Michael would let her go but of how he was being pulled back into the world of Adam and Elena and the way they used to be. Perhaps she should mention the baby but if she did he would never let her go if she had to leave. She just wanted Michael, the baby, Grace and she to go home. 

She fell asleep dreaming of her home and family and prayed that her dream would once again become a reality. 

The next three weeks the routine was basically the same. Michael and Elena and Adam were spending time together and Nikita stayed in the background. 

She would go for long walks, read and stay quiet. Michael was very concerned for her but Nikita did not want his help because now looking at him even hurt her. He never mentioned Grace to Nikita or asked Nikita about her. Nikita was hurting inside because he was pulling away or was it she who was pushing him? 

She did not know. She would eat meals with them and then go to her room. Michael had tried some nights to come in and talk to her but it always ended up the same where they would say things to hurt each other. She told him she needed time to think about all of this and he granted that to her. 

She did not want to lose him. She loved him and knew that he loved her. That was not the issue. The thing that was hurting her was she did not know who was first in his life. He had not said "I love you" in weeks and he still did not call for Grace. 

Nikita was pregnant at about five and a half months and she just wore heavy clothes. Her baby kept her company. He moved and she fell in love with him. She thought to herself that by staying out of sight will help her live through this. That way she would not have to see Michael and his family. She could get through this that if in the end she would have her family back and knew that Michael would never leave her but would she become second in his life? 

She decided to take a nap because stress was not good for her son. 

Michael was downstairs making dinner with Elena and Adam and was thinking about Nikita at the same time. 

The only reason in his mind that he did not go to her was not because of Adam but because he was afraid she would think that he was trying to push Adam and Elena onto her and that would drive her away. He let Nikita deal with this in her own way and would wait for her to come to him. 

He had updates from Madeline every day and learned that they still had not located Vacek and this worried Michael because the man was sick and could be planning something. 

Michael had a terrible ache in his heart for Grace and the only reason that he had not called her was because if he heard her voice he would go get her right away. He yearned to have Nikita and Grace sleeping in his arms by the fireside and he thought that maybe this was the reason he was distancing himself from Nikita. He had to protect Elena and Adam but would it cost him his beloved wife and Grace who was the most important individual in his life. 

Nikita was awake and she came down the stairs and peered in at them in the kitchen. Michael was cutting vegetables and obviously he was in deep thought because she knew him too well. Elena was cooking and Adam was building leggos. 

He looked over at his dad. "Dad are you me and Mommy going home soon?" 

Elena looked at Michael and he nodded to her that he would handle this. "Adam, I told you that when we are out of danger we would figure this out so don't worry. I am not going to leave right now." 

Adam smiled. "I want us to be a family again. When is Nikita going to move away?" 

Nikita choked back her breath and Michael was also stunned by this question. "Adam go play Nintendo." 

Adam said ok and left the room but he did not see Nikita. She was starting to feel weird but what she saw next pushed her over the edge. 

Elena came up to Michael and rubbed his shoulders. "Michael, please try to understand that we are still not used to you being gone. We will always need you. I need you." 

"Elena please." Michael eyes were closed and his head was down. 

"Michael, look at me." Michael looked at her with sad eyes. "You don't have to let us go. Nikita is what is holding you but I don't blame her or you because you love her. But if she loved you wouldn't she want you to have Adam in your life." 

Michael crossed to the other side. "This isn't easy on her. She is hurting because I was supposed to give her and our child a life and now I brought them into this. Nikita is trying." 

Elena walked over to him. "Michael I am hurting too because I loved you once and you used me but I still love you. It hurts every day thinking that you never loved me." She got upset and played her role and went to the other side of the room. 

Nikita watched this with intensity because this was eating at her but she had to see what Michael felt. 

Michael crossed the room. He turned her around and held her. "I am so sorry beyond words for hurting you. It wasn't my choice Elena. I never regret having you and Adam ever. I do love both of you." 

"Michael I know that but all those nights when we made love and made our son was any of that real? Did you ever really love me or was I used?" She cried in his shoulder. 

Nikita started to tear up too. The baby was moving like he was trying to tell her that he was there. 

"Elena." He pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. "I did love you and I always will. It may have started out that way but I would have never left you and Adam like I did." 

"Really Michael? But you will be leaving us soon." 

He hugged her and apologized once again and told her not to worry about the future yet. 

She leaned her head up. "Michael please kiss me once like you used to. Please just once." 

He looked down at her and his heart screamed no but she had to do it to protect her sanity. 

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly and he responded a little and then pulled his head back. "I cant." 

"Why not Michael? I thought it was very romantic." They both looked up to see Nikita standing in the doorway. 

There were tears streaming down her face. "Well now I see how all this little house game you both have been playing the last three weeks has lead up to this." 

Elena left the room in a hurry and Michael came over to Nikita. "Kita please that is not what you think it was." 

"Stay away Michael. I heard every word. You want to make a choice between which family you want. Well I just made it for you. I am leaving to stay at an apartment Walter left for me. Enjoy your damned family." She was about to walk out when he grabbed her arm. 

"You can't leave. One because you are my wife and it is too dangerous and I will not let you go." He was stern in his words. 

She wrenched her arm away from him. "Well I may be your wife but I intend to correct that and as for danger I will be fine. It was dangerous living with you because it has cost me my husband and Grace's daddy." 

Michael's heart dropped. "Nikita you may want to leave but I won't let you take her away from me. We need to talk." 

She turned around and wrote down an address. "Well Michael you are right I won't take her from you but I won't let he be unhappy. Here is where I will be. You talk to me when you are ready to out us first in your life." 

"Nikita no. No! I wont let you go." He cried to her and she cried too but she had to go before she let him make her give in. 

"Goodbye Michael." She ran to the car and he followed her and she took one last look at him. "I love you Michael." 

"Kita no!" She got in and drove away. He collapsed onto the drive. The only reason that he did not try to physically hold her here was because she too mentally fragile and the best thing was to let her go even though it killed him. 

Elena watched from the window and smiled. "Now my part to comfort you." 

She came out and picked Michael up. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault." 

He got up and walked away from her. "I'll be back." 

"I know." Elena said to herself. 

Nikita arrived at Walter's apartment and made herself at home. She was so torn up inside that she had a huge headache. The baby was kicking inside and she put her hands on him. 

"I really did a number on your dad huh? Well don't worry I will figure this all out." 

Nikita felt guilty inside for making Michael feel that way but she had to do it for herself and their children. She was not going to let anyone mess up their lives. Not Section and if it came down to it not even Michael. 

She loved him more than anything but she had to be able to live with loving him. For weeks she had been watching him being pulled back into the world that had kept them apart in the first place. Elena was the reason Michael was never with her in Section and now it was happening again. Nikita did not want to see and especially with the condition she was in. 

Perhaps she was wrong in not telling Michael about the baby or was she using this baby to her advantage? 

She realized she was doing what Elena had been doing. Using the ultimate weakness against Michael. His children. 

She then came to the conclusion that the next time she saw him she would tell him because he had a right to know. 

She felt the baby move and said, "Alright you are right lets eat something before we starve." 

Nikita got up to make a light dinner. 

After Michael's walk he came back in but Adam had already gone to bed. Michael went up and made sure that he was okay and rubbed the hair on top of his head. Adam stirred and looked up at Michael. 

"I thought that you had left." 

Michael smiled down at him. "Get some rest." Adam obeyed and laid back down. 

Adam went down to see Elena waiting for him. 

He looked at her and then sat down on the couch. "You should get to bed." 

Elena walked over and sat next to him. "Michael I am sorry beyond words about Nikita. But I will not apologize for the love Adam and I have for you. We both want and need you." 

Michael kept his head down. "Elena I don't want to discuss this right now." 

"Yes you are right Michael. Look I know that you love her and that you two have a very special connection but…" 

Michael looked up at her. "Elena we are connected in a way that not even you could understand. I will never let her go. When she left apart of me went with her, I just want to be alone." 

Elena decided not to pursue any further. "Goodnight Michael." 

She walked away to leave him alone in his thoughts. 

Inside, his heart had been ripped into tiny little pieces and it was driving him insane. His daughter was not upstairs sleeping and his wife was somewhere out there and not in his arms. The pain he was feeling being separated from her was killing him inside. His Nikita. 

He wanted his family back. He wanted to go upstairs and see his Nikita asleep in their bed with their daughter beside her. 

He fell asleep dreaming of their home and of his true love. 

Nikita woke up and spent the next day cleaning because she felt that the whole place was just dirty. She listened to music and talked to her baby. She tried not to think about him but he never left her mind. She missed Grace and yearned to be with her and hear her voice. 

She decided to also go see a specialist about the baby because she had not seen one in a long time and wanted to make sure everything was okay. Walter had left a private one for her and so she left to see the doctor. 

Meanwhile Michael had been totally out of it all day. He was physically there but his mind was somewhere else. His dreams last night had turned into nightmares about Nikita and Grace and he could not stop thinking about them. 

Adam noticed this and tried to get his father's attention but nothing seemed to work. "Daddy what's wrong?" 

Michael snapped out of his thoughts to see his worried son's face. "Nothing Adam. I am just tired." 

"Are you sad because Nikita is gone? I am because you are sad. I thought that you would be happy just to have me and mommy here as family again." Adam rubber his dad's chin. "Dad you need to shave." 

Michael laughed a little at this and felt Adam's face. "Well so do you. Go play now." 

"Okay Dad but you owe me a baseball game." 

Michael got up and watched his son go out in the back yard to play on the swing set. It flashed a memory back to him of pushing Grace in her swing. 

He was tired of this. Nikita was his and he was going to get her back. 

He went out and instructed the guards to keep Elena and Adam inside. Adam saw him leaving and ran down to meet him. 

"Dad why are you leaving? Are you coming back?" Adam was starting to tear up and Michael could see the fear and pain on his face. 

"Yes Adam I am leaving but I will be back. I promise. Someone needs my help okay." He held his sons face and rubbed it. 

Adam nodded and said, "Okay Dad. But call me every day. 

"I will." 

Adam backed away from the motorcycle and watched as Michael sped off into the woods. 

Nikita had just had her physical exam done and an ultrasound which she did not watch because that was something that she will wait to do with Michael. 

The doctor walked in and sat down next to Nikita. He was a nice man with glasses and he was very clam but cheery. "Well Mrs. Samuelle. You say that you were pregnant before. Does this pregnancy feel any different?" 

Nikita nodded and smiled. "Yes it does. He kicks so much more and he seems to be a bit bigger than Grace was." 

The doctor laughed and then took her hand. "Well I found a little something on the ultrasound that may come as a shock." 

Nikita's smile faded. "What? Whats wrong with him?" 

"Oh nothing at all. Your son it seems likes to take up the whole screen but when he moved there was something behind him. I found another baby. You are expecting twins, Mrs. Samuelle," 

Nikita's happiness shot up all through her body and she started to cry. She put her hands on her babies and just cried. "My god. Two babies. Oh wow." 

The doctor laughed. "Yep quite a shock. The other baby is a … would you like to know?" 

Nikita nodded happily. 

"A little girl. All of those double kicks were the both of them." Nikita was just full of happiness and a little bit of fear at the same time. Two babies was so shocking. How was she going to do this? She was too happy to think about that. 

"Thank you doctor. I never expected two. Why am I not showing more?" That was her only concern at the moment. 

"Well from what I can tell you are a very light person and you don't gain too much weight during your pregnancy but just eat a but more okay." 

Nikita laughed and smiled. "Okay I will do that." 

"Well they are going to have one happy daddy when he finds out." 

Nikita sat for a moment and thought about him for a moment. These babies were his as well and Nikita smiled at that thought. "Yes I believe that you are absolutely right." 

When Nikita got home, she was still shivering with joy at the thought of two babies because now she knew that she would not be able to hide them for much longer. She had been wearing heavy sweaters and oversized clothes but it looked like she was trying to keep warm from the weather since it was wintertime. 

She ate some fruit and became very tired and laid down on the couch and kept her hands over her two special gifts inside. She was giving Michael a on and a daughter and she just prayed that he would be there to see them. 

Michael had figured that she would have gone to Walter's apartment and he didn't plan on letting her go. He needed her and loved her too much to let that happen. He walked to the door and opened it and it surprised him that she had not locked it. He walked in and he could smell her. He missed her so much. 

He walked around the corner to see half eaten fruit on the counter. He saw her laying down on the couch with a big wool blanket over her. He knelt down beside her and his eyes took in her beautiful face and he rubbed his hand down the side of it. 

Nikita opened her bright blue eyes to find Michael staring into her face and she felt his hand running down the side of her face. She took her hand and grabbed his and kissed it. "Michael." 

She sat up and he sat down next to her. "You look very snug and warm in that heavy sweater. Are you feeling alright?" He felt her forehead. 

She looked down at her hidden treasure but she wanted to make it special to tell him . She wanted his mind to be completely focused on her and she would wait for the right moment to tell him about her two little gifts. 

"I am feeling great now that you are here. What made you come?" She rubbed his hair and kissed his forehead. 

He took her hands in his and played with her wedding ring. "You did. The thought of losing you and Grace is something that I cannot live with. I need you more than anything. I have decided that I will still watch over Elena and Adam until this thing is over but I am going to remain here with you." 

Nikita felt a little bit guilty that she was going to make his worry. "Look Michael I am sorry that I said those things to you and I understand your fear of losing a child because I worry about Grace every day." 

Michael put his hand to her mouth and made her look into his eyes. "I came here on my own free will because you are number one in my life. Your mind has been toyed with the last three weeks and I never wanted to see you hurt. We can stay here and be just us once again." 

Nikita laughed. "What romance novel have you been reading? Okay Michael but lets take this slowly because there are some things that I need to tell you about." 

"Okay. Lets just sit here and sleep and relax. I am not going to force you to make love even though I want to until we are both ready." 

She teased him a bit. "Well Michael I know that I would any minute but I agree. Lets just talk about us and relax." 

And so they spent the night talking about their earliest memories of each other and Nikita fell asleep on Michael's shoulder. They both needed time to be alone and to mend their hearts. 

Elena was getting weary and tired of waiting for Michael. Her plan was not working out the way she had expected it to. She needed him back. Adam was sad too that Michael had not returned yet. 

Elena had thought that Nikita would have just let him go by now. She had to find a way to get him back here and she now knew that she had to set her Plan B into motion. 

She picked up her cell phone and felt a little sorry that she had to resort to this plot but it was the only she could Michael to be hers. 

She dialed a number and all she said, "We are ready." 

She hung up and prayed that this would all work out. 

Basically for the last two days, Nikita and Michael looked like a new couple who was trying to get each other's attention. They had long walks on the beach, little make-out sessions and Michael cooked for her. She was waiting to make love with him because she wanted all of him to return to her. His mind, heart and soul. 

Tonight was the night when he would find out everything. She would place it on the table for him and pray that she would take it. 

He made her dinner and then they sat outside looking up at the stars. "We are so lucky Michael. I love you so much." 

He was nibbling on her ear. "I think we should go upstairs and let me take of you." 

She looked up at him and kissed his lips. "We will but there are so things that I have to tell you." 

"Okay what is it?" Michael was ready to hear her big surprise. 

"Well first about Grace. Three weeks ago, I asked Walter to take her into hiding where I would not know where she was." 

Michael sat up. "What?" 

She pulled him down. "Please Michael. You said that this man was dangerous. He could find her if one us knows and Walter is the best in Section to hide her from anyone. Please I did it for her." 

"Nikita I understand but I wish you would have discussed this with me. She is my child too. I have a right to know and make decisions for her too." Michael was upset at this revelation. 

"I know Michael and I am sorry. I know that you have been trying to call her but she is safe with Walter." 

He forgave Nikita and kissed her lips. "I want you now. You have made me wait for days." 

She laughed. "I know Michael but I wanted you to get your mind off of other things first. I did not want to reunite just because of physical needs but everything and I think now we are both ready. We were rekindling our love. Now before we begin there is one or excuse me two little things that you should know." 

He knelt down and kissed at her neck. "Well tell me so I can take you upstairs." 

"Okay Michael. For months I have kept something from you but now I am ready to tell you what it is." She breathed on heavily. 

Michael squeezed her hand. "Whatever it is just tell me. You forgave me and I will do the same." 

"Okay. I am going to…" 

The cell phone rang and Michael looked up at it. 

She turned his head to her. "Please don't answer it. Its Elena I know it." 

"Kita it may be important. He might have been found and it might be over." 

He kissed her forehead and she nodded. 

"Yes." He said in an irritated voice. 

It was Elena on the other line. "Michael I pray that I am not disturbing you but it's Adam." 

Michael sat down. "What is it? Is he okay?" 

Nikita got up and stood by the balcony. She rolled her eyes. Perfect timing. 

"Yes I hope he will be but he is screaming for you Michael. He is having terrible nightmares and I don't know how to calm him down. I wouldn't have called unless—." 

"Okay Elena just calm down. I will be right over. Tell Adam that." Michael hung up the phone and looked up at Nikita. 

"I have to go but I will try to be back." 

She did not even say anything. 

"Nikita please try to understand." Michael pleaded with her. She turned around and faced him. 

"Sure Michael I totally understand. So what is the drama this time?" She was angry and he came over to her and touched her face. 

"Kita please." 

She pushed his hands off of her. "Tell me Michael. What is it? Is he hurt?" 

"He is having bad dreams, nightmares and he needs me. I have to go." He did feel guilty inside and she could see it in his face. 

"Right Michael. So you are leaving me when I need you to go help your son who is having a bad dream. Wow I now see where I am on your list. Gosh if Grace was having a bad dream, you would fly halfway across the world to be with her?" 

Michael closed his eyes at the mention of her name. 

"I didn't think so. You walk out that door…" She did not believe that she was going to say this. "Don't come back Michael." 

"Nikita Stop. You cant be so selfish. You know about my history that I have a child from another marriage and he needs me too." 

She backed away. "Yes I know that Michael. But you gave that all up. You chose Grace and I unless that was a mistake for you. So now it seems that whenever Elena needs Michael, you go. Now if Adam was hurt I would say I would go with you. But all children have bad dreams. Hell I had bad dreams as a child and no one came running for me whenever I needed them." 

"Nikita please stop this." 

"What Michael? Does it hurt to hear the truth? Elena is using your son to get you back to her." 

Michael became very angry at this comment. "Don't ever say that Nikita. My son needs me and I am going to him." 

"You go right ahead Michael. Tonight you chose him over me. I needed you tonight and you chose him. Just know this that when you leave, you will pay for it. I am leaving you with Grace. Have your happy little family." 

He walked up to her and said to her, "Nikita, I do love you. This situation hasn't been good for us. You may want to leave but not with Grace. If you hate me that much then go, but I will not let you take her away from me. I love you." 

Nikita started to cry. "If you do Michael then stay. Please don't leave me. I need you. We need you." 

Michael walked away. "Ill be back I promise." If he stayed a minute longer then he would never be able to leave. 

Nikita sobbed as he walked out the door. He just proved her theory that Adam was more important than her. 

Although her heart belonged to him, she could not live like this any longer. She was going to pack and get Grace and just leave. 

Michael parked his motorcycle outside of the house and he still could hear Nikita's cries for him not to leave in his head. He was starting to realize that she was right. If he wanted to keep his love and his life, he had to make some sacrifices but the question was he willing to do that for her? 

Michael walked in to find Adam sound asleep on the couch with Elena. He came over and rubbed his head. "He is okay?" 

Elena nodded her head. 

"When I told him that you were coming he calmed down." Elena whispered and kissed Adam's forehead. 

"Ill take him up to bed." 

Michael picked Adam up and took him up to bed. Adam opened his eyes slightly. "Daddy. You are back now." 

"Shh. Yes but I want you to sleep." 

"Okay but stay okay." 

Michael nodded. He stayed until Adam fell asleep. He walked down the stairs and out onto the front porch. 

Elena walked out and sat down beside him. "Are you leaving already?" 

"I have to go to Section. I want this guy found." Michael was feeling extremely guilty for what he had done to Nikita. 

"Michael I am so sorry that this is hurting Nikita. I just thought that for Adam's sake you should be here." Elena held his hand. 

Michael pulled away though. "Elena you have to understand that we can never go back to the way we were. Too much has changed. Nikita is what I want and I cannot lose her." 

Elena knew that she had to be careful with where she was going with this conversation. "Michael, I know that this is hard on her but she has to accept the fact that Adam is always going to be apart of your life." 

He looked up at Elena and said, "Don't worry about Nikita. I will take care of our problems and your job is to keep Adam safe." 

"Michael why don't you just stop denying the fact that you love being with us? I see it every time you are with us and she is holding you back or the idea of her is. She is willing for you to let her go and she is right when she says that you cannot have both of us." Elena was just going to let it out. 

"Elena I cannot just leave Nikita. I love her and our child and I cant let them go." Michael was just going to tell her the truth. 

"I understand that Michael but think of the life you could have with us. Adam you and me. We could have more children and have a home. Nothing is blocking you from that. Not even Nikita because she even said that she will let you go. Be with us Michael" Elena was pleading for his love that he was unable to give. 

He looked at her for a long moment. He knew exactly what he wanted but he did not have the strength to break her heart. 

"I have to go." Michael went to his bike and sped away. He had to get Nikita back but first he had to get to Section to locate Abdul so he could end all of this. 

Nikita was about finished packing her things. She was going to call Walter and find out where he and Grace were. She was regretting doing all of this to Michael but she had to be with her daughter because the separation wasn't helping her at all. And she also felt guilty for not telling Michael about the babies. 

Knock Knock. 

Nikita jumped out of her deep thought and went to the door. "Who is it?" Nobody answered. She backed away from the door and went to her phone to call Michael. 

Her door was slammed open and in walked a familiar face. A man with black hair and a gun. "I would hang that up if I were you." 

Nikita did as she was told and the man walked over to her. 

"Well Mrs. Samuelle I am sure that you already know who I am but let me introduce myself. My name is Abdul Vacek. I have been waiting to meet you for quite some time." 

Nikita was scared and watched as six other men came into the house and scattered around. She was frightened and her gun was in her purse on the other side of the room. 

Michael had been looking through intel for over an hour and still could not locate him. There were a few leads but they lead nowhere. He went up to Madeline's office. 

"It just doesn't make sense. Its like he knows that we are trying to find him." Michael agitated. 

"He does Michael. You have to wait until he surfaces." Madeline remained calm and gave him her cold stare. "I know how this is affecting your relationship with Nikita but this is how it must be done. This man is good at what he does." 

He sat down at Madeline's desk. "This whole thing is costing me my life, Madeline. Nikita may have been right in saying that Section could have handled this." 

"Yes Michael we could have but then Adam and Elena would have died because we don't sacrifice collateral and we did for you. We saved their lives." Madeline smiled at him. "You should have really never left Section Michael, because you fit in no matter how long you have been away." 

"I don't give a dam about the Section Madeline. Nikita is my first priority," Michael got up and was about to leave. "I will find him and get my life back." 

As Michael left, she continued her work. She thought to herself that Michael may be saying that now but who would he choose in the end. 

"Looking for this sweetheart." He held up Nikita's gun and she held her breath. He came around and sat next to her. "The best thing that you could do right now is relax because he isn't coming to get you." 

Nikita looked up at him shocked because it was like he knew her every thought. "He is busy looking for intel that will lead him no where. I set that up for him." 

"Wh- Why are you here?" Nikita stuttered as she talked. He reached his hand up and ran it down the side of her face. 

"We have some business to discuss." He smiled at her and she turned her face away. "Don't worry my little flower. I haven't come to hurt you, at least not yet." 

Nikita turned towards him with her Section face. "What do you want from me?" 

He moved closer to her and examined her. "I now see why Michael is so attracted to you. You are so fair and you must make beautiful children. You are tempting you know." He kissed her forehead and she tried to turn away. 

He smiled at her fear of him. "Well lets get down to business shall we." He stood up and walked around examining her apartment. "I want something from you Nikita and how I get it from you is your choice." 

"Will you leave if I give it to you?" Nikita tried to stay calm but this man had a dangerous look in here eyes. 

He came down and kneeled in front of her. "Yes I will. I want you to give me the location of Elena and Adam and then I am out of your life forever." 

She was torn inside because this was something Michael had asked not to do and she didn't want to hand them over to this crazed maniac. 

"No anything but that." She said it like she was being interrogated in Section. 

Abdul stood up and laughed. "I know that you were a Section operative for years Nikita. And that you are taught not to even break under torture so I had to investigate you." 

"You can do whatever you want to me but I will never hand either one of them over to the likes of you." He slapped Nikita across the face. 

"Women in my country are taught to obey men. Keep a civil tongue or I will kill you." Abdul's hidden rage was slowly coming out. "I don't have time for games and I am not going to wait hours for your answer. Where are they?" He yelled into her face. 

"I don't know." She spit at him. 

"Oh you are a lively one huh? Think about it Nikita. You could get rid of them for good and you will have dear old handsome Michael all for yourself. Just tell me and I will take care of it." He waited for her answer. 

"Even though I hate her I would never give them back to you. You are sick and would probably kill them just like your baby daughters." She was angry and wishing at the same time for Michael to barge into the door. 

"Alright Nikita. I am tired of trying to be fair with you so I am ready to just get it out of you by the only way I know how. Speaking of daughters how is yours?" 

Nikita closed her mouth and tried not to show her anxiety. 

"Aww so I have hit a soft spot. You see like I said we know a lot about you. We have been looking for her so that we could use her against you in order to get what we need but then another opportunity came up?" 

Nikita knew where he was headed with this and she tried to get up but two men held her down. 

Abdul leaned down and unbuttoned her long sweater and exposed her swollen stomach. "Aww wow. Two babies, you and Michael have been very busy. Well here is my proposition for you." 

"Get away from me leave me alone. Michael!" She yelled and struggled but they held her down. "You are sick." 

"Yes so I have been told. Well Nikita tell me where they are or do you see this?" 

She saw a needle in his hand with some green fluid in it. "This little formula just need to be injected into your womb and then your babies will die a very slow and painful death but then the choice is yours?" 

"Please stop. Michael will never forgive me if I tell you." She was crying and kept an eye on the fluid. 

"Choose Nikita Michael's son or yours and Michael's babies." She remained quiet and he moved the needle so that it pricked her skin. 

"NO NO! I will tell you. Just leave my babies alone." She screamed and they let her go. 

"227 Bishops Drive. Get out Please." The men got up and went to the door. Abdul picked Nikita up and placed her on the couch. 

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you my dear. You know I would love to take you home to my country but then Mikey would just be pissed even more. Good luck with your babies. You made the right choice." 

She just sat there crying. She only had a prick on her skin but she was overjoyed inside when she felt the babies moving. She had no choice and she saved their lives. 

Michael was tired and decided to leave Section for the day to go see Nikita. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Madeline chasing after him. 

"Michael, something has happened. Its Elena and Adam." 

Michael panicked. "What? Whats going on?" 

"Abdul struck the house and the whole team. I am sending a team in now. Do you want to go?" Madeline was concerned greatly. 

Michael just nodded and he ran down the hall to prep. But one question was running through his mind. "How did they find Elena and Adam?" 

Nikita just sat in the darkness with fear and sadness in her heart. Michael would never forgive her for this if they died. But what choice did she have? 

She loved these babies more than anything and she would not have been able to live with herself if they had died. They depended to make it into this world through her and she would never sacrifice any of her babies. 

She hoped that Michael had gotten to Elena and Adam on time but she was scared at how he would react to finding out that she was the one who released the information. She had to get a hold of him somehow and explain why she did it before she lost him for good. 

Michael and the team arrived to find the front doors wide open and they searched the house. They were no where to be found. There were not any signs of struggle and it was like they had disappeared into thin air. 

Michael's heart was beating so fast that it hurt him. He was scared. He found a disk by Adam's bed and he laid his head down to smell Adam's scent. He had to find them. He went down to play the disk in the Section van. He braced himself for what he was about to hear. 

SCREEN ON: 

Michael saw Abdul's face on the screen with a big smile across his face. 

"You know Michael, you should learn to pick the right people to trust. I got back what you stole from me and I thank you for taking such good care of them. Now it did annoy me when you took them but I am going to give you one last chance to make this right without them getting hurt. 

Thanks to your beautiful young wife, Nikita I believe, she gave up the location of Adam and Elena and it did not take much. Guess she wanted them gone. I am quite fond of her spirit. You should train the operatives in Section a bit better to take on interrogation. Well anyway in forty-eight hours I will contact you and give you a meeting point and if Section is brought into this, they will die. Keep your wife nearby too because she is now apart of this. Until we talk again." 

SCREEN OFF 

Michael sat back in his char. Nikita. No that cannot be right. She may be angry with him but she would never betray him like that. 

But she was the only one who knew where they were located and the only person who Abdul could have gotten to. 

He had to get to Nikita. Without Section. He heard his cell phone and he answered it. 

"What?" Michael voice was straining. 

"Michael come back to Section. I need to know what's going on." It was Madeline's voice and she was angry. 

"Madeline. This has gone too far. Its my show now. Stay away from Nikita and me." He hung up on her and got on his bike and sped off to face his wife. 

Nikita was pacing around in her apartment. She knew that Michael would be coming for her but she had to tell him about the babies before he took his anger out on her. 

Outside of the window she saw his motorcycle pull up and she could tell by his body form that he was mad. She built herself up and was ready to face him. Her bags were by the door and she was going to hide them but he had just kicked the door open and stepped in and slammed it. She was hiding behind the wall in the kitchen when she heard him. 

"Nikita come out now." Michael screamed at the top of his lungs. 

He saw her bags and this made him even more angry. 

He picked one up and came around and saw her hiding in the kitchen. She looked up to meet his eyes which were filled with a crazy rage and he was holding one of her bags. 

"Going somewhere Honey." He teased her. She backed away from him. 

"Michael please. Let me explain." Nikita was crying. 

"Shut up and listen." Michael was in a rage. She had never seen him so angry. He walked up to her and backed her into the wall. 

"If I didn't love you so much, I would kill you for what you have done." She looked away from him. 

"Michael I am…," she said in a pleading voice. 

"Shut up. You betrayed me. I knew that you were angry about Adam but I never thought that you would hand them over to that man. And then you have the guts to leave me childless? Are you planning to take away Grace and Adam? I don't think so." 

Michael was about to cry and he backed away from her. "You can leave Nikita but I get Grace. I can't believe you have done this." 

"Michael stop. I did it because he made me." She cried and held onto him. "I love you. Please Michael listen to me." He pushed her back against the wall. 

"Everything you say is a lie. You were willing to sacrifice Adam for your anger? I will never forgive you Kita." She looked up at him. 

"You are hurting me. Michael please." 

Michael had tears in his eyes. "You deserve to be hurt. Abdul wants you as a part of this meeting and I am going to make sure that you pay if Adam dies. I would never kill you but I am taking Grace. You sent Adam to his death and for what? Your anger with me." 

She screamed. "I gave up Adam to save our babies Michael. It was either him or them." 

Michael tried to process what she had just said. He backed away. "What are you saying Kita? Tell me!" 

She unbuttoned her sweater to show him her swollen large abdomen and she put her hands on them and was crying. "Our babies Michael. He was going to kill them." 

Michael's eyes lowered and he saw her enlarged stomach and his whole face turned white. 

Michael dropped to the floor and he cried. "Oh my God! What have I done?!" 

She came and knelt beside him. "I know you are angry Michael but I could not let them die. I love these babies. I talk to them and they move inside of me and I just could not let them die. They are depending on me to get them here to meet their daddy." Nikita was sobbing 

Michael turned to face her and he kissed her lips roughly. She kissed him back and they both cried. He backed away and lowered his mouth to her stomach and placed a kiss on her abdomen. "I am so sorry. Kita forgive me please. I did not mean to say those awful things. Did I hurt you? Oh God please say you are okay." 

"We are fine Michael but we need you." Nikita breathed a sigh of relief now that he knew. 

"Are you sure I did not hurt you? I could've hurt the--." 

His hands explored their creation and he looked up at her. "Babies?" 

"A boy and a girl. I thought that it was just the boy but the doctor told me a few days ago that a girl was in there too." 

"I did not mean to give up the location but he was going to hurt them." 

Michael looked up at her and cupped her face. "He will pay for hurting you. I love you and will never let you go again. This is all my fault. I am risking everything I love to please this man and he is sick enough to kill those innocent babies." 

She placed her hands with his on their children. "They are our babies Michael." 

He kissed them once again. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Nikita looked away. "So many reasons Michael. I wanted to stay on this mission with you and if you knew then you would not have let me come. I was angry with you and I wanted it to be the right moment. But now I guess is the right moment. I know that they are your children too and you should have known. Do you forgive me?" Nikita was upset and he leaned up and kissed her. 

"Well lets see do I forgive you? You are giving me two more children and we have Grace but something is missing." He was teasing her. 

"What Michael? Please forgive me. Tell me how to make you forgive me." 

He kissed down her neck. "Tell me where the bedroom is and I will show you." 

He picked her up but she pulled away from his mouth. "What about finding Elena and Adam? Michael we can't do this now." 

"That can wait. I have to make love to my wife." 

With that, he took her upstairs. 

He carried her into the room and sat her down gently on the bed and he kneeled down in front of her. 

He leaned up and kissed at her neck and she moaned. It seemed like forever since he had done this. She wanted to go further with this but one worry crossed her mind. 

She pushed him back and he looked up at her all confused. "What is it Nikita?" 

"Shouldn't you be waiting to hear about Adam? I mean that this is serious because they are in the hands of that man." 

He went up to her lips and outlined them with his finger. "I have to wait to hear from them but I will wait as long as it takes to get you back to me. He won't hurt them until we meet." Michael seemed to be so calm about all of this but Nikita realized that he was sacrificing everything in order for them to reunite and reestablish their love. 

"Okay. Make love to me Michael." 

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. He then lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed at her lips. He pushed his tongue inside of her mouth and explored her depths and she rubbed her tongue against his. 

He pulled back and moved down her throat and sucked at her sensitive spots that he knew. She moaned and he moved his hand to unbutton her shirt all the way down and rubbed his hand lightly over her abdomen. 

She removed his shirt rubbed her hands up and down his strong chest and kissed his fore head. He leaned her back and kissed her collar bone and down to her first breast where he swirled his tongue around and bit lightly at it. 

Nikita closed her eyes and allowed his to work his magic. He moved his other hand over her other breast and pinched at it while he did his work at the other. Nikita ran her hands through his hair. She was so ready for him. 

He moved over to the other breast and swirled his tongue around and all over it. He kept one hand over her stomach and the other up at her mouth where she was sucking on all of his fingers. 

She needed him now. 

He moved down to her naval and placed kisses and love all over their babies. He looked up at her and massaged her swollen belly. He felt one of the babies move and Nikita did too. Both of their eyes met at the same time. She placed her hand in his and they both felt their little miracles moving inside. 

She saw tears come to Michael's eyes which caused her to become filled with such joy. "They know that their Daddy is here." 

Michael rubbed the side of her face and then went down and placed a kiss on their treasure. 

He took his hands and removed her pants and kissed his way up her leg. She laid all of the way down. She wasn't wearing any panties and he looked up at her. 

She smiled and he kissed the inside of her thighs and licked his way to her bud. He inhaled her scent and then placed his finger inside of her to see that she was ready. 

He still wanted to possess her so he placed his tongue slightly inside and moved it around. 

Nikita closed her eyes and grabbed at the sheets. He started to move deeper and in and around her walls. She could feel his warm tongue trying to get at every little crevice of her core. 

He started to move harder and she was about to come because she was already so prepared for him. 

He came out and looked up at her. "Wow you have missed me." 

She laughed. "Of course." He stood up and removed his pants to show his enlarged manhood. Nikita missed seeing the sight of him ready for her. 

He laid down on the bed and got on top of her but he did not put any of his weight on their babies. 

He placed his manhood at the tip of her opening. He leaned down and kissed her lips. 

"Ready for me to come home, my Kita." He looked into her eyes. 

She nodded and he grabbed her hands and placed them up behind her head and he slowly began to enter her. 

She moaned as she felt him slide into her. He slid in fast and moaned as her wetness wrapped around him. 

She closed her eyes and he let her adjust to him. He brought himself back out and plunged back into her slowly and repeated this pattern but increased the pace with each one. She moaned. 

"Michael." 

He brought his forehead down onto hers as he pushed into her harder and he went deep to reach her core. She thrust up to meet him and felt him sliding in and out of her. 

He grabbed her hips and guided himself deeper into her and thrust in as hard as he could. 

She held onto his back because he was pounding into her and hitting her innermost walls. 

"Come for me my Kita. Come." She opened her eyes and opened her mouth to moan. 

"Michael, I love you." She came quickly and she felt her got juices flow. 

"Here I come my love." He gave her three deep more thrusts and let his hot fluid fill her and go through her. He didn't collapse on her but pulled her on top of him and they were still connected. 

"I love you, Nikita." He said through his heavy breathing. They were both hot and sweaty but managed to kiss each other. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms. They were once again reunited in love. 

Abdul had taken Adam and Elena to Jordan and into his home where he knew that no one could get to them this time. 

Adam had stayed in his room the whole and refused to come out at all. Elena had finally gotten him to go to sleep. 

She walked down to her uncle's office and stepped in and he looked up to see his angry niece. 

"Elena my dear. In this country a woman is not supposed to be in a man's quarters without permission." He smiled at her with an sly grin. 

"I am sick of your games. You told me that I would get Michael and I still don't have him and now you are waiting?" Elena was pissed. 

Abdul stood up and walked over to her. "I told you that I would get you Michael if he signed over Adam's share and he didn't." 

"Why wait? You have us make the deal. Nikita just has to be rid of." 

Abdul laughed and shook his head. He held her chin. "Remember my dear I am in control of this situation. I have a change of plans for Nikita. I didn't find their first child so I wasn't able to deal with that." He knew that he sparked her curiousity. 

"What do you mean first child? They only have one." Elena was confused. 

"Oh so you didn't know? Well I don't think Michael did either. Nikita is pregnant again and not just with one baby but two. They are together right now I presume because Michael did not leave her when he found out she betrayed him so…" He was taunting her. 

"My god. Two more babies. Now that he knows he won't let her near any of this. Why didn't you just kill her when you had the chance?" Elena was raving like a mad woman. 

"Well one because I am enjoying this little game and two I do not kill any woman who is carrying a masculine child. You see Nikita and I bonded and I want her apart of the deal. She will have a major role in my organization. I like her." He went into his thoughts of her. 

"What do you plan to do with her?" Elena was scared and curious. 

"You really want to know. Well Nikita's babies can be of some use to my organization considering the genes they have. Nikita is very fertile and I want her to carry my son because I need an heir. Michael will give her to me." 

Elena laughed. "Every man falls for her. You really think that Michael will hand over Nikita to you." 

He seemed quite sure of himself. "Oh yes because I have Adam and I have acquired something else that I think he will want back." 

This all was frightening Elena because all she wanted was Michael and she did not like this way of getting him back. 

"I am going to bed. Good night." 

She left and went to her and Adam's room. She wanted to sleep in the same bed as Adam. She kissed him and began to regret that she had ever gotten involved with this monster who was her uncle. 

The next afternoon Nikita and Michael lay in bed together. Nikita was on her back and Michael was layed down kind of on top of her but his head rested on her stomach. He was talking to the babies in French and feeling them move. 

They had made love five times during the day and were just thankful they were reconnected. 

"I cant believe that we are doing this again. Grace wont have to pick a brother or a sister since she will have both." Michael kissed her stomach and looked up at her and smiled. 

"It just amazes me that you and I have made three completely different individuals. Its hard to think about that once I was able to carry Grace with me wherever I went and now she is halfway across the world. I miss her Michael." Nikita out her head down. 

"I do too. I constantly worry and wonder what she is doing. We have three now to take care of. That's a big bunch." Michael laid his head back down. 

Being pregnant Nikita had her strange thoughts. "Michael are you mad that I am having two babies? Or even worse are you going to hold a grudge that I did not tell you?" She had her little fears. 

Michael looked up and smiled. "No I am not angry because I love you and you protected the babies in your own way and it may not have been right but I forgive you. And no two babies will be a challenge but I want both of them very much. We are going to have our first son and our second sweet little girl. I love them so much already." 

He leaned up and kissed her lips and placed his hands with hers on their babies. 

"I love them so much Michael. When I was alone…" She paused for a minute because she didn't want to hurt him by reminding him of the last few weeks. "I would talk to them and feel them grow. It doesn't replace the hole that I have for Grace though. I want her back Michael." 

"We will get her back and the five of us are going to be a family." He kissed her forehead. 

RING RING. 

Michael's phone rang and he reached over Nikita to get it. She patted his back and he nodded at her. He stood up and answered it. 

"Yes." 

"Michael. Very good timing. I hope that you enjoyed the time with your wife because now I have the location on where we will meet." 

Michael was anxious. "Is Adam alright?" 

"You will see when you come. There are some conditions. Section 1 is not to know of this or they both will die. The location is in Kiev and I will forward an email to you on the address when you arrive there. Bring your wife as well." 

Michael looked at Nikita who was holding his hand. "I am fine with all of the terms but I don't want Nikita involved." 

"Michael my boy. She already is involved. Just bring her. She will not be hurt. It would be better for her safety if she wasn't left alone somewhere. Too many wackos in the world. She is to come to the site but I will not harm her. Goodbye." 

"You bastard. Hello?" Michael was angry. He didn't want her to be in the slightest risk of danger especially in her condition. 

"What is it Michael?" Nikita was concerned. 

"He wants me to bring you to the site." 

"Well I was going to come any way. Michael I will be fine." She rubbed his hand and he sat down next to her. 

"No Kita. I wont put you or the babies at risk. Its not worth the sacrifice. I will not choose between my children." 

"Well Michael I wont let you go alone. You are not going to stop me from coming. He wont hurt me. He just wants his company." 

Michael said with an angry voice. "Nikita you are carrying my babies and I have a say whether or not about their lives even if they are not born yet. You have already made a decision about Grace without me but I am putting my foot down here." 

Nikita had tears welling up in her eyes. "Please Michael. Don't yell at me. I don't want to lose you. We should do as he says. I will wear protection. Please. He could come and get me himself." She pleaded with him. 

Inside Michael did not want to do this but he knew that from intel Abdul always kept his promises and went by the deals he made. The one good thing about the man and he knew that Nikita could be hurt if he did not have her under his sight. Plus, Nikita was stubborn and would follow regardless. So Michael gave in. 

He knelt down in front of her. Okay Kita. You will come with protection over the babies and you will not speak or get involved. You will stay in the car for the whole deal and then we will take Adam and Elena to a safe place and then you, me Grace and our babies will go home. This guy has to die." Michael knew that this whole thing had to go right or he could lose a lot. 

He did not want to involve Section but he needed protection and would feel more secure with more shooters since Nikita was coming so he called Jones. 

"Yes." Jones said over the phone. 

Michael checked to make sure that Nikita could not hear him. 

"I need some protection for Nikita for this mission but he cannot know that you are involved or he will kill Adam and Elena. I need this guy taken out." Michael spoke calmly and quietly. 

"Well Michael, I will need a location." 

"I will give it to you when I get to Kiev. They are going to call me when Nikita and I arrive. Talk to you soon." Michael hung up because Nikita was coming towards him. 

She came up and hugged him. "I packed for both of us. We are ready to go and I got protection in the bags from Walter's hidden supplies closet. Who was that on the phone?" 

"Just checking to make sure everything is on schedule. This is a very delicate mission." 

"We can do this Michael. You are still scared about me going?" She tried to get him to look at her. 

"Yes but I would rather have you with me then out there alone. Don't worry you are right we can do this. I am just risking everything to make sure this goes right." 

He kissed her forehead and then they both headed out to the taxi to go to the airport. 

Elena and Adam waited in a strange room. They had left Jordan and had flown to who knows where and Elena was getting upset that she did not know anything. 

Abdul walked in and Adam saw him and ran to his mom. 

"Oh Adam you should be okay with me by now. Elena my guards tell me that you wanted to see me. What is the problem now?" He was getting irritated with her. 

"Adam. Mom is going to leave for a few minutes but I want you to wait here okay." 

Adam looked at his uncle and then his mom. "Will you be back soon?" 

She leaned down. "I know that you are scared but nothing is going to hurt. Uncle Abdul is going to get Daddy back with us. Okay." 

Adam nodded and Elena walked into the hallway with Abdul. 

"Look. I don't know where we are or what the plan is. You told me that I was a part of this whole thing and I want to know what is going on. I will not let you play with my son like he is a piece of a chess match." She was angry and he gave her an evil look. 

"Listen my dear. You watch your tongue. I could've taken both of you by force but I am being nice because you are family. I am doing you a favor by trying to get your precious Michael back with you when he deserves to die for what he did to my brother. We are in Kiev and Michael will be here in six hours with his wife From there we will proceed. Got it. If you want to live then trust me." He stared right into her with his evil black eyes. 

Elena backed up and nodded. She went back into the room to be with Adam. All she wanted was Michael but she hated the way this was all turning out. 

Abdul made a phone and learned that Michael was on his way. He had everything planned out and even had plans to divert anyone who may be trying to follow or help them. This time nothing would stop him from getting his brother's money and company. 

And he swore that he would do anything to get it and he also wanted Nikita. She would be useful to him in many ways. 

Nikita and Michael arrived in Kiev and Michael still had not received the phone call. 

"Michael what do we do until we hear from them?" Nikita was scared not knowing where she was going. 

Michael looked around and said, "Lets get a limo or cab and wait till he calls. Our every move has to be taken with caution." 

Michael flagged down a black limo and the driver got out to put their things in the back. Michael guided Nikita in and sat next to her and put his arms around her and held one of her hands and the other was over her abdomen. He felt the bullet-proof vest and protection over her but this still did not ease his fears. 

Nikita could tell that she was afraid and she kissed him. 

All of a sudden they heard a click of a bun and looked up. 

There was a passenger in the driver's seat and he gave them a grin. "Sorry to interrupt but I am here to take you to Abdul." 

Michael moved to shield Nikita as best he could and said, "He said he was going to call and let us come to the location." 

"Well we had to make sure that you weren't being helped. Hand over your phones please." 

Michael was angry. "I don't like this. This was not apart of the deal. Call Abdul and tell him that." 

The man with the Jordanian accent looked straight at Michael. "I am sure Mr. Samuelle that you make not like it this way but I am sure you don't like the idea of a dead son." 

Michael sat back right away and accepted things as they were. Why had he brought Nikita with him? He was beginning to regret giving into this. He had no idea what to expect. He handed the man their cell phones and sat back again. Nikita squeezed his hand and looked at her. 

She was more calm than him. She smiled and he nodded at her. With his eyes he told her that he would take care of her. 

Michael looked out the window and realized that now he would not be able to tell Jones where they are. But Michael kept his hope that he would find a way. 

Back at Center, Jones was getting impatient because of two things. One because Michael had not yet called and given him the location. He did not want this situation to be any worse than it was. Two Madeline kept calling to complain that she had no idea what was going on and where Michael was. 

Section's main mission was to eliminate this man at the cost of anything. But Jones would not involve them because Nikita and Michael were friends of his and Adam was a child. 

"Monique, find out what plane Michael and Nikita were on. I want a location. Track them now." 

"Yes Mr. Jones." She said over the intercom. 

He had to find them before someone got hurt. 

Michael and Nikita looked up as they stopped. They had been driving for an hour and had no idea where they were. 

The limo drove into an old abandoned warehouse. The doors closed behind them as the car drove in and Michael held onto Nikita even tighter. He wasn't afraid for himself but for her. He could and would not lose her. 

The car stopped. Michael looked at Nikita. 

"Nikita." She looked up at him. 

He held her face in his palms. "Remember let me handle this. Your job is to keep our babies safe. Stay out of the way of possible. If anything happens to me…" 

She cried automatically. "Don't say that. Michael we can do this." 

He wiped her tears and kissed both of her closed eyes. "If something happens. Get away from here and get Grace and hide Nikita. Okay." 

She didn't respond. He shook her lightly. "Promise me." 

She looked up and nodded. He kissed her lips and she responded. They let their tongues explore but Michael pulled away. 

"I love you and you remember that." 

He hugged her and she took his hands and placed them on their babies. "Michael you are not allowed to leave me because two people want to meet you and need you." 

He rubbed his hands over them. The door opened and Michael looked out. He took Nikita's hand and stepped out with her. He wasn't going to leave her in the car because he did not trust anyone here. 

They held onto each other. Michael had his arms around her shoulders as the guards let them to the middle of the ware house room. 

The guards instructed them to sit down and Michael sat down with Nikita in the chair next to him but he kept her close 

Michael inspected the area and eyes all of the guards. He and Nikita heard a door open and they saw Abdul open the door and walk towards them. He was wearing a silk black suit and he had his hair greased back. He had a sly smile on his face and walked to them. 

Michael stood up and basically in front of Nikita. He did not want her too much apart of this. 

Abdul came up and extended his hand to Michael. "Michael. So good to see you again." 

Michael did not shake his hand but he nodded his head to acknowledge him. Abdul eyed around Michael to see Nikita and he said to her, "And nice to see you again Nikita. You look stunning." He tried to walk around Michael but Michael moved in front of him. 

"Stay away from her. This is between us." Michael was not patient when it came to Nikita. 

"Well of course for now Michael. But she is here and is a part of this but I will keep my promise that I will not harm her." He snapped at his guard to bring over a chair. 

The guard did as told and Abdul placed it a little distance from Michael and Nikita because he saw Michael's tension. 

He sat down and put his hands on his lap. Two guards stood in back of him with guns and Michael had a problem with this. 

"Before we start I would prefer if their guns weren't so close to Nikita." 

Abdul nodded. "Of course why didn't I think of that? Remove your guns. And Michael I do expect that you came without a gun?" 

Michael nodded. "Yes we have been frisked." 

The guards slid their guns across the room and stayed standing by Abdul. 

"Ok then anything else. Nikita do you need water or crackers?" 

"No she doesn't. Please leave her out of this." Michael placed his hand in Nikita's. 

"Ok Michael but I am warning you that she is apart of this which you will see later why. Shall we begin our proceedings?" 

Michael looked at Nikita and she smiled a bit. He looked back to Abdul. "Okay. I just want my son back." 

"Yes of course Michael." Abdul stood up and paced around Michael and Nikita. "Well you probably remember the options I gave you and I felt that I was generous back then but now I have a few changes." 

"Changes?" Michael asked with a little edge in his voice. 

"Yes Michael. Changes. Bring them out!" He called to his guard who opened a door and out came Adam on the other side of the room but they were behind a screen. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Adam saw Michael and put his face to the screen. "Daddy I want to leave here." 

Michael kept his eyes on his son. "Okay Adam. That's why I am here. Watch your mom for me." Michael did not see Elena. "Where is Adam's mother?" 

"Cute boy. Oh she is fine Michael. Don't worry I have all of this planned out." 

"Daddy Mom is okay. When are we going home?" 

Michael told his son, "Adam if you stay calm and quiet I will take care of this okay." 

"Okay Dad." The guard opened the door and brought in some toys for Adam which would keep him occupied. 

"I know he is fun to watch. Beautiful boy Michael. Well shall we continue." 

Michael tore his eyes away from his son and looked at Abdul. "Fine." 

He held Nikita's hand tighter. 

Abdul walked to the screen where Adam was. "Okay I have a proposition for you. But it will be a bit harder one since you did steal them once." 

Michael breathed heavily and prepared himself for what this monster might throw at him. Michael stood up and walked a few steps from Nikita and folded his arms. 

"Well Michael you know the first thing is that I want your company. You can either sign away Adam's ownership and give it to me or sign him away." 

"I will never give him to you. If getting my son back alive means letting you have control of the company then I will do it." Michael just wanted Adam safe. 

Abdul laughed happily. "Well that part did not take much did it?" 

"Well like I said damages must be paid for your mistake before and so that is where Elena comes in." 

Michael was getting angry and confused. "What do you mean Elena?" 

"Oh well lets get her out here. Elena!" 

Elena walked through a door and went over and stood by the screen where Adam was. She looked in on him and then came and stood behind Abdul. 

"Now that we are all here. Let us continue. You see Michael I want my niece to be happy so I have some choices for you. Elena and Adam will both be released if you agree but here is the next term for my proposal. I recently met your lovely wife Nikita and she is in my favor." 

Michael looked back at Nikita and walked back to her and stood in front of her. "Don't go there." 

"Oh Michael you haven't heard yet. Well I like her and I want her to be a part of my harem to fulfill a job." Abdul knew that he was truly testing Michael. 

Nikita held Michael tightly 

"What job is that? She will not ever be yours and never be your whore." Michael held her hands. 

"Well Michael I see that she is obviously fertile and I need an heir to my business so I want Nikita to do that but in order for that to happen you need to divorce her and give her to me. That is my deal, your son or your wife?" 

Nikita looked up at Michael. "Oh my god." 

Michael stood up and was angry. "You are crazy!" He yelled. "I will never give her up and she will never be yours. You are sick. She is pregnant in the first place and I will not let her or my children go." 

Abdul laughed. "Okay Michael I will try and make it easier for you. Here listen to this. Come to Jordan and you can live near us. Divorce Nikita and let her fulfill her task and then you can have her back." 

"No. I will not let you take her from me. Even if I did what would you do with the babies?" Michael was growing scared and mad. He was in a tough spot. 

"Michael, Nikita can keep them. I just want a son from her of my own. Make your choice but remember what will happen to Adam if you leave him in my possession." 

Nikita tugged Michael's hand. "Michael. I am scared." 

Michael touched her face. "No there has to be another way." 

Abdul grew tired of being nice. Elena sat down because she knew that he was crazy. 

Abdul's whole personality changed. "Look Michael. I tried to be nice but now it has come down to this. I want your wife and you obviously wont give her to me for your son so I guess its okay if he just dies but before I splatter a child's blood I better put all of my cards on the table." 

He walked over and stood by the door. Nikita held Michael tightly. Michael wished that Center was here. 

"Please just tell me something else that you want. I will give it to you." Michael was getting deparate. His heart was in his throat. 

"Well I have something of yours that you may want back and may even give your wife for. Open the door." The guard opened the door and all that was heard was little feet. 

Grace came from behind the door. She saw her Mommy and Daddy. "Daddy! Daddy" She tried to run towards him. 

Michael dropped to the floor. "Oh my god. Grace!" Nikita started to cry. "No." 

Abdul picked her up and Michael tried to go for him but the guards stopped him. 

"Please leave her alone. I beg of you." Michael was trying to push past the guards but they stopped him. 

Grace started to wimper. "Mommy. Grace wants Mommy." 

Nikita was trying to remain calm. "Its okay Grace." 

Elena was totally shocked by this whole sight and was angry too. This many was crazy. 

Adam was watching this whole scene and started to put the puzzle together in his head but remained quiet. Abdul kissed Grace's forehead and Michael cursed at him. 

He took Grace and put her in with Adam. Adam came over and looked at the little girl and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. His Dad's eyes. He picked her and sat her down. 

"I will take care of you." Adam whispered to her. 

Back in the room Michael kept his eyes on his children. Elena got up and went over to Abdul. "Please stop this. Don't worry about Nikita. I don't want to see that child in this. I just want my son." 

"Well sorry Elena I want Nikita. Go sit in that corner or you will watch Adam die. I am out of patience." 

Elena did as she was told. 

Abdul turned to Michael. "I am tired of this. You pick now. You deserve to lose everything for what you have done to my family. Give me Nikita." 

"I will go. Just let my daughter go." Nikita yelled and she started to walk towards him and Michael tried to grab her but the guards held him. 

Nikita stood in front of him. "I make my own deal. Let Grace go and I will come." 

"Nikita no!" Michael yelled to her. "No!" 

"Done." Abdul said. "Take her to my room." 

Nikita turned around to Michael. "Take care of her Michael. I love you but she has to live." 

"Kita no. Please." 

She walked over and kissed Michael's lips and he kissed hers hard. "Kita." 

She spoke to him with her eyes and he nodded. 

He knew what she was going to do. 

Nikita left with the guards. When she was walking down the hallway and was sure that she was out of sight. She knocked one out with her hand and hit the other one in the head with quick blow. 

She stole one of their guns and made her way into hiding. 

Abdul found this opportunity to tease Michael. 

"Well Michael. You get your children and I get my revenge. I have your wife and two of your babies so when they are born I can watch them die. I am sure from the profile you saw that I have no problem getting rid of babies." 

Michael getting mad. "I will kill you." Michael spit on him. 

"Really?" 

BANG BANG 

A shot rang out and Nikita took out all of the guards because she was on a level up top that looked down. She shot Abdul in the arm and he fell. 

Adam hid under a table with Grace but they both came out when the noise had diminished. 

Michael got up from the ground and looked around. Nikita smiled at him from up top 

Michael eyes his children and didn't see Elena though. He turned to get his children when he heard a noise. 

Abdul got up and saw Nikita and took a shot at her and Nikita went down. 

"Ahhh." She screamed and went down holding her stomach. 

"Nikita!" Michael called up to her but she didn't respond. He had to get up there to her but…. his children! Abdul alive! 

Michael had to get a gun. He went over to get one from the dead guard. 

Abdul ran to where the children were. He grabbed the first one and it was Grace. 

Michael ran over to him holding his gun up at him. "Let her go!" 

Adam had crawled out of sight but he was scared. Abdul laughed at Michael. 

"Put the gun down or she dies." 

Michael wanted to shoot him but his heart would not even risk a mistake. 

"Daddy. I want you Daddy." Grace cried to him. 

Michael swore that if she died he would die too. 

"Well Michael I am obviously going to die soon anyway so I am going to show you how it feels to lose a family member. Say goodbye to Daddy." He pulled back the lock. 

"NO! NO!" Michael ran for them. 

A shot rang out. 

Abdul fell with Grace in his arms and she screamed as she went down. Michael ducked for a minute but continued to crawl to Grace. He grabbed her from Abdul's limp arms and he saw the blood on her little blue dress and on her little legs and his heart dropped but he felt it and realized that it was Abdul's blood 

Michael picked her up and carried her away from the dead body. He laid her down in his arms and sat down with her. She wasn't responding. 

Michael called her name "Grace. Please cry for me. Grace!" He slapped her cheeks lightly and she opened her emerald green eyes at him. 

She cried and Michael cried too and hugged her tightly. "Oh my angel. I love you." He kissed her fore head and ran his hands all over her checking to make sure she was alirght. 

"Grace loves Daddy Big Much." 

He looked into his daughter's eyes and smiled. "You scared Daddy big much." 

He hugged her. He heard a noise and turned around with his gun to see a shocked Elena standing with a gun at her side. 

She walked over to him. Grace held onto him for dear life and she was shivering because she was still shaken up. 

"You shot him." 

Elena nodded. 

"Thank you. Oh my god Nikita and Adam. We have to find them." 

Michael got up and continued to hold Grace tightly. 

"I will find Adam Michael. Make sure that Nikita is alright. She took a bullet." 

Michael nodded. "Elena keep the gun with you." 

She went to find Adam. Michael was worried for Adam too but he had to find Nikita. 

He went up the stairs and his heart nearly dropped again when he saw Nikita's limp body on the ground. He ran to her and placed Grace down but she held onto his arm and sat beside him. 

She looked at her mother. "Mommy?" 

Michael felt her face. She wasn't responding. "Kita? Wake up!" 

He removed her jacket and ran his hands all over the vest and found the bullet. He removed the vest to see that it did not penetrate and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

He ran his hands over his babies. The bullet would have hit them. He placed a kiss on them and he felt their movement and thanked God they were okay. 

Nikita woke up. "Aww my head." 

Michael looked up and smiled and immediately kissed her and she did back and he held her face and sucked her bottom lip. He pulled back. 

"Is this heaven?" He helped her get up and she saw Grace and screamed. 

"Kita what is it?" 

Nikita grabbed her child and held her tightly. "Was she hit?" 

"No Its Abdul's blood." Michael sat down and they just sat together all of them and Michael explained what had happened when Nikita went down. 

Nikita kissed Grace. "Thank god she is okay. God I have so many questions. Who shot him? 

Michael looked into her eyes. "Elena did." 

Nikita was shocked. "Wow." 

"I have to find them." Michael got up when he saw Elena already coming up the stairs holding Adam. 

Adam saw Michael and ran to him. "Dad Are you okay?" 

Michael grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Yes and I love you." 

Adam looked over his shoulder at Nikita and Grace and smiled at them. Grace was asleep in her mother's arms. 

"Dad I understand now why you love Nikita." Adam smiled at his dad. 

Michael kissed his cheeks. "We will talk about it all later. Lets get out of here and back to Center to get checked out." 

Actually just as Michael had said that, a limo and a whole mess of operatives came in. Michael looked down at them and saw Jones get out of the car. They checked all of the dead guards and some operatives were on the top floor but didn't even raise their guns because everyone knew Michael and Nikita and also because Jones had told them that there was a possibility that everything would have been taken care of if Michael was there. 

"Hey Michael. Didn't leave anything for me." Jones called up to them. "Is everyone alright?" 

Michael said, "Yes but we need to be checked out by Medical." 

"Alright then. Bring them all down here. We will clean this up." Jones instructed the operatives and Michael turned to his exhausted family. 

Michael turned to Nikita and kissed her. "Lets get out of here." Nikita handed Michael their daughter 

Elena walked ahead of them. She had a lot to think about. Michael held Grace who was asleep on his shoulder and he took Adams hand and Nikita followed them. 

They all got into the car. Adam sat by his mom to keep her company and Nikita laid her head on Michael's shoulder and Grace still slept. They were going home soon. 

During the whole trip back, Michael just held Grace and talked to her. He was so thankful that he had the chance to see her again. She could have died and she was his world. 

Elena and Adam slept too. Nikita opened her eyes to see Michael talking to Grace and she smiled. She walked over to them and sat down next to them. 

She rubbed Grace's back and looked at Michael, "She has gotten a lot bigger. I feel weird that we missed seeing it." 

"Yes I know. I do too. But we wont be missing any more." He looked at her and then down at her lips and kissed them lightly. 

She pulled back with confusion in her eyes. "Michael, I just thought about something. How did he find Grace and is Walter okay?" 

Michael said, "Jones told me that Walter was found hit in the back of the head but he is fine. That is something we will ask him when we get back. Its over now Kita but we wil get all of the answers to our questions when we get back" 

He did not want her to get worked up now and so he changed the subject. He looked down at her stomach where she had both of her hands on. "How are the kids?" 

She looked down and smiled. "They have been very active. I cant wait to meet them." 

She looked up at Michael and he smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. "Me either." 

During all of this Elena was watching and thinking at the same time. She came to the conclusion in her mind and heart that she would never have him. Even if she had Adam with him and even if he was with them, he would never stop loving this woman. She saw that Nikita made him happy and that Adam and her would never be enough and even though this hurt her, she had to do what was best for Adam now. 

She was still shocked about how far she had gotten involved and that Michael would never forgive her. But what about Adam? What was Michael going to do now that Adam is back in his life? 

For the rest of the trip back, every one just rested and thought about how lucky they all were. 

When they arrived back at Center, they were all debriefed. They had to close this whole case and Madeline came to help. Michael realized that he had a lot of personal decisions to make. 

He met with Mr. Jones and Madeline in a private meeting. 

"Okay now that all of the technicalities of this mission are done and all debriefs are done, Michael you and Nikita are free to go." 

"Hold, we still have a matter to discuss." 

Madeline and Jones looked at each other and then back at Michael. 

"What is it Michael?" Jones asked him. 

"I want guarantees that Section or Center will no longer be apart of my life or Nikita's or Elena's. Once we leave here, we are free and I will handle my own problems. I don't even want surveillance on them or us." 

"Michael I think you are asking us too much. Of course we will not call you for any more missions but you never truly leave Section." Madeline leaned forward and talked to him like she was trying to remind him. 

"No Madeline. I and Nikita are out. You made that promise three years ago. Adam knows who I am and I don't want that for Grace. This whole thing nearly cost me everyone I love and I will not have that anymore. I deserve this." He was adamant about this. 

"Of course Michael. It is granted. You can handle your own problems with your family and you will become apart of the community we protect. The people." Jones was serious in this. 

"But Mr. Jones Michael and Nikita know too much…" Madeline tried to convince him that they cannot be just set free. 

"Its done Madeline. Enough. Michael there is just one matter of importance. Adam's inheritance of the money and company." 

Michael stood up. "I will sign away Adam's share to the company to the control of you as part of a deal we are making here to leave us alone and the money will be for Adam when he is older." 

"Good Michael. That company will be torn apart and used for good things. Thank you and good luck with your life." 

They shook hands and Jones walked out of the room leaving Madeline who came up to Michael. 

"You may think you are out but remember that nobody ever really leaves no matter what you believe." She gave him one last stare and left. 

He didn't flinch or worry about her dumb threats anymore. It was time to settle these problems. 

After the debrief, Elena and Nikita had stayed at Walter's apartment but in different parts of the place to avoid each other. 

Nikita had stayed in bed with Grace and just watched her little girl sleep. She had given her a bath and washed all of the blood off. 

She heard a knock on the door and she almost picked up her gun. But she told herself in her mind to calm down. She opened the door and Walter was there with tears in his eyes, 

She immediately embraced him and he cried on her shoulder. "I am so sorry. I don't deserve to even be in the same room as you." 

She put her hand to his mouth and whispered, "Shh." She pointed to Grace and he saw that she was sleeping. 

Nikita looked at her daughter once more but went just into the next room so she could still see her. 

She sat Walter down and held his hands. "Walter, I still love you. Its not your fault. It was a mistake and she is fine. Michael and I forgive you." 

"No. No Nikita." He stood up and could not face her. "She could have died because of me. You and Michael trusted me with your most prized possession and I failed." 

Nikita stood up and got him to face her. "Listen it was inevitable. No matter where we had put her, he would have found her. Jones showed us. You made a mistake." 

"Nikita. That mistake could have killed her. I don't deserve to have you as a friend. I have let you both down." 

"Walter. Walter." She got him to focus. "I love you and Grace loves you. I would trust you with any of my children. I forgive you. Now you have to forgive yourself." 

He smiled at Nikita and hugged her. "Thank you so much. I love you guys so much." 

"Well Walter you are her grandfather in a way and I want you a part of her life seeing as Jones told me that you are retiring from Section." Nikita smiled and pulled out of their hug to look at him. 

"Yep well I plan to be apart of all of the kids lives. Including them". He pointed to her stomach. 

"I hope so." 

The door opened and Michael walked in and Walter's smile faded. Michael came over stood right in front of him. 

Michael extended his hand. "Thank you for protecting her as best you could." 

Walter at first hesitated but took Michael's hand. "Michael I am so sorry beyond words." 

Michael smiled. "Its okay. Its over and we have to move on. Where is Grace anyway?" 

Nikita came over and hugged Michael and kissed his chin. "Shes asleep in the next room." 

Michael saw Grace asleep through the door and smiled. He had a lot of decisions to make now. 

He looked to Walter. "Could you sit in with her and close the door so I can speak with my wife. It will put my heart at ease knowing that she is not alone." 

Walter looked to Nikita and she nodded her head. "Of course Michael. Thankyou." 

He went in and closed the door. 

Michael turned around and went straight for Nikita's mouth. He plunged his tongue in and played with hers. She pulled back and put her hand to her mouth. 

"Michael we have to talk. Lets sit down." Nikita took his hands and they both sat on the couch. 

"Yes you are right. The first question is what do I do now?" Michael was so confused at the moment with how to choose what was best for everyone. 

"Michael, just pick what you want. I would understand if you wanted to go back to Adam but…" Nikita put her head down. 

He pulled it up and smiled. "You should know by now that I am never leaving you. I am going to be your husband for life and father to all of our children. Even the ones in the future." 

Nikita laughed and out her hands on her stomach. "Well let us put our concentration on the ones we have so far." 

He smiled and looked down. Nikita saw that he was troubled inside. 

"Michael." She got him to look up at her. "I am not going to make any demands on you as to Elena and Adam because I am not going to be selfish and deprive Adam of his father so you make your own decisions about them." 

"That is the point of why I am so troubled by all of this. Elena has done this twice and who knows if she will again?" Michael put his hands in his hair. 

Nikita rubbed his back. "Go see them Michael. Go talk to her." 

Michael looked up at her and nodded. "I will be back." 

Nikita got up and kissed Michael on the cheeks. "Grace and I will be waiting." 

Michael watched his Nikita leave the room and he got up and set out to fix the rest of this situation so he could take Nikita and Grace home. 

Michael walked to the other side of the apartment and saw Elena standing out on the balcony. 

He prepared himself and walked out. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. 

He sat down across from her and noticed her wrenching her hands. He put his on hers and got her to look and him and calm her down. 

"Michael. I am so sorry for all of this. I…" She was stuttering. 

"Elena," Michael interrupted her. "I am grateful to you beyond words for saving my daughter when I know that you had no reason to do that." 

"Michael. I have been playing with your life for the last four years and in order for me to have gotten what I wanted I would've lost Adam or cost innocent toddlers their lives." 

"I am so sorry I cant even describe how sorry I am. If you take Adam away, I would not be surprised because I used him." This made her cry even harder. 

Michael came over to her and hugged her. He did not want to do this to her but he had to. "Elena, I know that you are sorry but in order for you and me to heal from this, I can never see you again after this. And I mean that Center will not be available to locate me for you because you will not be involved with them anymore." 

Elena looked up. "And what about Adam? How will you see him? You cannot just leave us in the dark never to see you again. Michael I do admit that I tried to get you back but do not punish Adam for that." 

Michael stood up and looked out over the city. "I am going to let Adam choose what he wants without your interference. It scares me Elena the way you operate. Just now you could not bear the idea of me never seeing you again and you brought Adam into it. The question I have is can I trust you to care for him anymore?" 

Elena stood up and begged him. "Michael please don't take him away. I need him." 

"Need him only or him and me together? We are not a package Elena. I am going home with my wife and children." 

Elena cried and backed away. "Why are you doing this to me Michael? I saved your daughter and I am letting you go." 

Michael closed his eyes and then looked at her. "Nikita saw an unstableness in you and now I see it. You have done this twice now and I am not longer willing to sacrifice the ones I love for this. I did love our life with Adam but I was always in love with another woman. I am to blame for some of this." 

He took a deep breath. "Once I talk to Adam, I will let you know what I am going to do." 

Elena got angry. She spoke to herself in her mind. 

"Michael. I will never let you go. I will follow you till the day I die. And you will regret choosing her over me. I thought if by rescuing your child that you would see the light in me and come with us but no, I will always be there." 

Walter was playing with Adam when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it and it was Madeline. 

"What do you want Madeline?" Walter did not want her here at all. 

"I am here to see Nikita." 

Nikita came out and saw Madeline and knew that this was coming. "Walter its okay." 

"Nikita wheres Daddy?" Adam asked her. "Can I see him now?" 

She smiled at Adam. "Yes Adam he is over with your mom but I heard that he is looking for you so why don't you go find him." 

"Okay. Can I see my sister when I come back?" He asked Nikita hopefully. 

"Of course." Adam left the room and Nikita nodded to Walter who left the room as well watch over Grace. 

Madeline sat down on the couch and Nikita did the same. "Nice little family you have here." 

"Stop with the teasing and get to the point. Michael would not like it if you were here." Nikita just wanted to get this over with. 

"Nikita. Michael thinks that he can just leave Section forever but he can't." Madeline was leading Nikita to a point. 

"Madeline he has gotten the okay from Jones. You are not in our lives anymore." Nikita smiled at her. "So choke on it. You are done with us." 

Madeline smiled. "Oh no Nikita. Michael still has one thing to do before we are out of your lives. You see if he chooses to take Adam with you then we are still in your life." 

Nikita was getting irritated. "Why?" 

"Because even though the company is gone. Adam Samuelle is still well known in the terrorist community and will need protection for the rest of his life. Terrorists would love to get another Sala Vacek back." 

Nikita stood up. "Michael will do what is best for us. Please go Madeline." 

Madeline stood up and went to leave but turned to say this. "Nikita. Regardless of Adam, I told you this once. You are one of us and nothing will ever change that. Its in your blood and Michael's and in the blood of your children. Until we meet again Nikita." 

With that Madeline left and Nikita stood there with a bit of fear in her heart but she pushed it away. She had to see Elena because she had things to say to her as well. 

Adam walked in and found his dad on the floor of his room. Michael looked up and saw the happiness in Adam's eyes. 

Adam came over and sat next to him and hugged his shoulders. "What are we going to do now Dad?" 

"That is up to you Adam. I am giving you the choice of what you want. I love you and will do whatever you need me to do." Michael kissed his sons head. 

"Dad. I saw how much you love Nikita and I like her too. I saw how you love my sister, Grace." 

Michael sat his son up looked him the eyes. "Adam they never replaced my love for you. Nobody can and ever will." 

Adam touched his dad's face. "I know that Dad. I know that you and I are special with each other and no one else can take that from us." 

Michael smiled. "No they cant." 

"I do want to be with you all of the time Dad but Mommy is sick isn't she? You can tell me I will be ten." Adam looked at his father with sad eyes. 

Hearing all of this made Michael start to cry. "Yes Adam. She may need some help and I don't want to leave her or you alone." 

"Dad I know that some of this trouble we had is because of who I am." 

Michael looked shocked. "Where did you hear that?" 

"Well I heard Mommy talking to uncle Abdul one night and I also figured it out on my own. Mommy says I am smart like you." Michael hugged his son and cried silently. 

"Yes you are smart. So what is it you want to do?" 

Adam backed away and touched his dad's face. "I love you Dad and want to be with you and my sister but Mommy needs me. Nikita needs you and you need her." 

Michael grabbed Adam's hands. "I need you too. I love you Adam and remember that." 

"I know that Dad but Grace and the new babies need you more than I do. I need to care for Mommy. She cant be by herself." 

Michael could not believe that he was hearing this from his son. "You know that I would take you with me but if this is what you want. Adam we may never see each other again. I need you to know that and I wont be able to live unless you are okay with that." 

"I am Dad. Grace told me that when you are away she still saw you in her dreams. That's where I will see you." 

Michael's heart felt like it was being torn out. His son was letting him go. Adam was doing what was best for Grace. 

Michael reached out and grabbed Adam and held him tightly. They both cried together. "You will always be in my heart. But I am not going to make this as hard as it is. Nikita and I and your brother and sisters are going to come see you again. I promise." 

"Okay Dad How about on Christmas? Is it a deal?" Adam put out his hand and Michael shook it 

"Deal" Michael smiled at him. 

"I love you and will always be your good boy." 

Michael pulled him back and looked into his eyes. "I know you always will be. I love you." 

They embraced each other and just sat there. 

Nikita saw Elena on the porch and walked out to see her. 

Elena looked up and then back out at the city. "What do you want? Want to flaunt your victory in my face? Don't bother, the sight of your obvious pregnancy is enough." 

Nikita held back her impatience and said kindly, "I just wanted to say how thankful I am to you for saving my daughter. I know that must have been hard and I owe you all that I have." 

Elena stood up and looked at her. "Really Nikita? Well all that you have can never be mine." 

"Elena please let us get over this. For Adam's sake. He needs us all to get along." 

Elena walked over to her. "Nikita don't ever discuss Adam with me. You would rather see us vanish into thin air wouldn't you? You know how I work and now I see how you work. I almost had him but you had to get knocked up yet again and reel him away from us." 

Nikita backed away because she was uncomfortable with Elena so close. "No. I gave him his own choice before he knew of the babies. I cant change his mind. You have used your child against him for years now and now Michael realizes it. You have to let go." 

"I never will. You can get pregnant as many times as you want but I will always be there watching you, Nikita. You stole him from me and Adam. I cannot believe that I saved your child's life and I didn't do it for you. I did it for Michael." 

"Well thank you Elena." Nikita turned to leave and Elena yelled to her. 

"Oh Nikita, I have just one question?" 

Elena walked up to her. "Yes Elena." 

"Why didn't you tell Michael about the babies before? You see I hear that you were Section's little whore and maybe these babies aren't even Michael's." 

Nikita closed her mouth and got angry. 

"Oh did I push a button?" 

"Your games won't work anymore, Elena." 

"Oh really Nikita shall I just tell Michael that maybe these little babies are not his? There will be some doubt and more trouble for your little dream world." 

Slap! 

Nikita slapped her and Elena held her cheek. 

"I have always wanted to do that. You are a crazy bitch and that is for messing with my family." 

Elena let the pain aside. "Pregnant or not You are dead." 

Elena got up to go after her but she felt two strong arms hold her back. 

"Enough Elena." It was Michael. 

"Michael. Did you see her hit me? She is the crazy one." 

Nikita rolled her eyes and left the balcony. 

Michael took Elena into the house. "Enough games. Its time to leave." 

Elena walked into her room to see her things packed and she looked at Michael. 

"What is all of this?" 

"You are going to a place to get help. I don't want you to be alone raising Adam until you are mentally stable enough." 

She came up to him and slapped him. "I am not going to an institution Michael. I wont let you take him from me." 

He held her hands and took her to the floor. He held her there. "If you want to be a mother to our son then you will do this. Adam will be staying with Walter because he wants to see you and be there when you are cured. He loves you and I hope that you love him." 

"Please Michael. Don't do this." Elena cried. Adam knocked on the door. 

"Dad can I come in now?" 

Michael whispered to Elena. "Be good around him or I wont let you say goodbye." 

Elena nodded and he let her up. 

Michael opened the door and Adam ran in to his mother. "Mommy." 

She held him tightly. "I am so sorry Adam. I love you so much and I am not leaving you because I want to." She looked up at Michael and he gave her warning eyes. 

"I know that you are just going to get help so you can come home to me. But Uncle Walter and I are going to visit almost every day because we are in the same town." 

Elena hugged him. "I love you. Oh god Adam. I wont leave you." Michael knew it was time to cut this short so he told Adam to go see Grace. 

He kissed his mother and left the room. 

Elena dropped to the floor and cried. "Adam" 

Two men in white came in and Michael told them to be easy with her. They gave her a relaxing fluid from needle and she calmed down. Michael followed them as they led her down the stairs and to the front door. 

She saw Nikita, Walter and Adam playing with Grace. Walter whispered to Adam to take Grace in the next room and he did. 

Elena looked at Nikita. "You will play some day for this. I promise you that and you too Michael." 

"We are doing this because we care about you Elena." Michael kissed her forehead and he had some tears in his eyes too and she left. 

Michael closed the door. 

Walter left to go see the kids. 

Nikita took his hands and sat on the couch with him. 

"I never thought that I would do that to her." 

Nikita hugged him. "Michael, you did what was best for your son." 

"She is worse than I thought she was. But she is in more of rehabilitation then an institution so she will get help. I don't like the idea of leaving Adam but I want to go home and focus on you and me and our family. I am ready to put this past." 

"Michael I want that too but will you be to worried about Adam?" She wanted him to be sure in his decision. 

He looked at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "He is an amazing boy and I trust him. He is so smart and he will be fine with Walter. We will see him every Christmas but I am letting him go to be with you because you are what I want and I am so sure of that now." 

Nikita kissed him. "Good. I will pack. You speak with Walter." 

Michael pulled her down and kissed her neck. "Don't pack too quickly. I will be up to help you." 

"Okay." She left the room. 

Michael sat back and thought that now he was ready to be free. His son was safe and he wanted to go home. 

The next day, Michael Nikita and Grace were at the airport getting ready to board their flight. 

Walter was thrilled to raise Adam for a while because the two of them got along very well. 

Nikita held Grace who was pointing at the planes. Michael shook Walter's hand and then leaned down to Adam. 

"I love you Adam and call if you need me." 

Adam hugged his dad. "I will be fine. You take care of my sisters and brother. I don't want another goodbye because this isn't goodbye." 

"No it isn't." Michael hugged him. "Take care of your mom." 

Nikita hugged Walter and so did Grace. 

"Bye Pop- Pop. See you later." Grace gave him a high five. 

Michael came over and took her from Nikita. 

"Bye Walter. I love you." She hugged and kissed him. 

"Take care of yourself sugar and your pretty little packages. Call me." 

Michael brought Grace down and she kissed Adam on the nose. She batted her green eyes at him. "Love you Amad." 

"Love you Grace. Maybe next Christmas you will learn to say my name right. I hope I taught you enough on how to be a good sister." 

He kissed her and she smiled and then held onto her dad. He kissed Adam once more and then lead his family onto the plane. 

To go home. 

The next few months were great. Nikita and Michael had decorated the babies room and Grace was now in preschool. Life was going well and the so was the pregnancy. Michael had changed and was now her totally and completely devoted husband. 

On a cold December night, Michael and Nikita were sitting by the fire. Michael wa reading and Nikita was knitting socks for the babies when she felt a sharp pain. 

"Oww. Oh Michael." He got up and ran over to her. She was only eight months and he was a little scared. 

"Nikita. What is it?" She tried to sit there for a minute and figure out the pain and she nodded to him. 

"Its time." 

Michael got their bags and carried Grace to the car. She was getting a bit heavier. She was now four and her hair had gotten a lot darker like Michaels. 

Anyway. Michael drove her to the hospital and they got all set up. There was a place there for children to be watched so Grace was fine. 

Nikita held Michael's hand all through the contractions and he supported her. This time she was a lot calmer then Grace's labor where she screamed bloody murder half the time. 

The doctor came in. "Are we ready to see some babies?" 

"We are." Michael said and he kissed Nikita. The doctor checked Nikita and saw that she was ready. They set up everything and Michael was truly shocked at how calm she was and also because this helped Michael remain calm. 

"Okay," the doctor said. "Push Nikita." 

Nikita bore down and pushed. She held Michael's hand and pushed. 

"You are doing it Nikita." Michael said to her. 

"Shut up Michael. You are the one who had to be the animal in bed and put two in me." She said this between breaths. 

Michael smiled a little but was also a little hurt by what she said but he still held her hand. 

"Push." Nikita pushed and screamed at the same time. 

"Michael I love you don't leave me. Where are you?" He squeezed her hand and told her. "You can do it Kita." 

"The head is crowning Nikita." The doctor said and Michael wanted to look but she wanted them to see the babies at the same time. 

Nikita pushed down and after a long ten seconds she felt a little relief and she heard a cry. 

"Oh my god." The doctor placed the baby onto her stomach. "First one is the boy." 

Nikita reached down and touched his head and cried. "Hey you." 

Michael touched his hands and didn't say anything. This little miracle was his. He had another son but his and Nikita's son. 

His son cried and Michael kissed his head and then kissed Nikita. 

"Hes here Michael." The nurse took the baby and Michael watched as they cleaned him. 

"One more Nikita." Nikita nodded her head. 

"Michael. I need you." 

"Don't leave the room with him." He told the nurses and Nikita laughed. 

"Michael come on. Your daughter is coming." 

Michael came over and held her hand She pushed once again and the little girl came very quickly. 

"Here she comes. Go ahead Nikita. One more." 

Nikita pushed and felt the baby slide out and fell back against Michael. "Oh shes here." 

But there was no cry and Michael and Nikita both looked at the doctor. 

"Why isn't she crying? Doctor please whats wrong?" 

"Answer her whats wrong with the baby?" Michael screamed. 

The doctors took the baby out of sight and Nikita screamed. "Whats happening? Doctor I want my baby. Michael!" 

Michael left her side and went to see where she was. All he could see was doctors around her. 

"Where is my child?" He squeezed his way in to see his daughter with her bright green eyes open. He breathed a sigh of relief and reached his hand in to touch her. 

The doctor said, "She just didn't want to cry. She is fine just not a crying baby." 

Michael smiled and the nurse handed her to him and he brought her over to Nikita. 

When Nikita saw him, she cried too. "Is she okay?" Adam brought her over and handed her to Nikita and leaned down. 

"She just didn't want to cry. She is fine." 

All of a sudden she cried and Nikita smiled and remembered this. "She is hungry." Nikita opened her breast and fed her. Nikita looked down at her. 

"She is so small too. And look she has your eyes and they are greener then yours and Grace's." 

"She has your hair though. Its all white blond. I am going to get our son." 

Michael went over to the nurses to see them all flirting with his sleeping son. Michael smiled and asked, "Can I have my son now?" 

The nurse smiled and handed him over. "He is going to be a looker. Watch out for him." 

Michael smiled and looked down at his son. His son opened his eyes and yawned. He had crystal blue eyes like his mother and her hair as well. 

"Lets go see Mommy." 

Michael brought him in and he held him down and Nikita touched him. 

"He is all you. Look your hair and eyes." 

"Michael can you go get Grace. I want her to see them." Michael did not want to leave but he knew he should let Nikita feed them on her own at first. He gave their son to Nikita and left to get Grace. 

When he brought Grace in, her eyes widened up. 

"Babies." She yelled and Michael kissed her and put her down. She ran over to Nikita and Nikita kissed her. 

She handed their daughter to Michael and he let Grace hold her. Grace touched her lightly. Grace looked exactly like Michael and so she was the only child with auburn hair. Both of the babies had Nikita's hair. 

Hours later when Grace was asleep in the bed next to Nikita. Michael was holding their daughter while Nikita was holding the boy. They held the babies next to each other and tried to think of names. 

Michael had always wanted to have a son named Matthew after his child hood friend and Elena had not wanted that for Adam. 

"I like Matthew not Matt though and I get to pick his middle name." Nikita said and smiled at him. 

Michael looked at her. "With my approval. My son will have a good name." 

"I want his name to be Matthew Adam after a little boy I know." 

Michael looked at her and kissed her and thanked her. 

For their silent little girl who was very patient, they decided to name her Heidi because she had be hidden in the womb for months and she was playing a hide and go seek game with them when she was born. She was a beautiful baby who only cried when she was hungry. 

"I want her middle name to be Leigh." 

Michael asked her. "I like that but where did you get Leigh from?" 

"There is a famous author I know that is one of my favorites to read." 

"Okay then. Your name is Heidi Leigh Samuelle." He told to his daughter and she yawned at him and Nikita laughed. 

"Looks like she already knew that." 

The babies stayed in the hospital for another week and then Michael and Nikita took them home. It took a while to get used to having babies around the house again. Michael and Nikita made sure that Grace had enough attention. 

Two months later, one night Nikita heard Grace crying in the night and so did Michael. Michael ran to get her and she told him. "I am scared. Big noises." 

Michael picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket and brought her into their room. He placed her in between he and Nikita. Nikita kissed her and rubbed her head. She was holding Heidi at the time and feeding her. 

Heidi gurgled in her sleep and Michael laughed. Grace still had nightmares from her experience a few months ago but they were decreasing. 

The babies had their own room next to Michael and Nikita's. It was pink and blue and had two cradles, two rocking chairs and two of everything. But there was a cradle on each side of Michael and Nikita's bed like they had when Grace was born. 

Michael reached in and got out Matthew who was crying a little bit because he was uncomfortable. "Matthew Adam. You crave for my attention don't you? Just like your mother." 

Each child had their own personality. Matthew looked and acted like Nikita. Grace was totally Michael in looks and in the mind. But Heidi was a mix and she was always a calm happy baby. 

Michael rubbed Grace's head and looked at Heidi and took turns touching his daughters hands and then he looked down at his son who kept watching what Michael was doing. 

He looked at Nikita and said, "Thank you. I love you." He kissed her lips lightly and pulled back because Heidi grunted at him. "Well excuse me." 

Nikita laughed and she touched Matthews little cheeks and he looked at her. 

"I cant believe that you and I are here Michael. We made these three little people and this is what life is about." 

Michael looked at her and kissed her once more. "Je taime Nikita." 

They sat there through the night. Michael, Nikita, Grace Kathleen, Matthew Adam and Heidi Leigh Samuelle were finally free and happy. 

Hopefully forever. The fear of Section would always still be there because anything with Section is unexpected but than that is another story. 

I leave you now with Michael and his beloved family sleeping peacefully in the night.


End file.
